


Before The Rise

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Fluff, Kuroko no Basket is fictional, Momoi is a doctor, Their last names are different, They are reality, a cluster of feels, although death gets in the way too much, cancer and tumors came out of nowhere, get ready for a feel trip, i warned you, mentions of Kagami, sorry Kagami's fans, the bromance is stronk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys left me with this legacy, I won't put it to waste." The story of Kuroko No Basket was based on the life of six men confiscated in a hospital. While Kuroko, the eldest of the group, was on his deathbed, and the others were dying as the time goes by, they decided to encrypt their little group's story in a novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_In a hospital somewhere in Tokyo…_  


Ryouta: Seijuuroucchi, when will Tetsuyacchi wake up?  


Seijuurou: * _sigh_ * I don't know for sure, Ryouta. He could be in comatose for God knows how long.  


Atsushi: I can't bear to look at him anymore. Those lingering wires on him are terrifying….* _shudders_ *  


Daiki: Remind me again. I think his sickness wasn’t that bad the first time we met him.  


Ryouta: I think his ailness is the same as you, Daikicchi. Just that his body is more frail.  


Atsushi: It's been almost one year, isn't it?  


Shintarou: I think I need to repeat my third year. This much holiday won't be tolerated by the school.  


Daiki: How did you got bullied anyway? You're a freakin third-year student.  


Shintarou: It's an unlikely scenario where I am small and low confidence at the same time while I was having a fever.  


Seijuurou: That certainly must be awful.  


Shintarou: Mine is nothing compared to you guys.  


Daiki: Mehh I was just born with a weak body. * _grins_ *  


Ryouta: I only have brain tumor.  


Shintarou: Grade 4, right?  


Ryouta: * _nods_ *  


Seijuurou: It's hard when you have a smoking father that gives you lung cancer.  


Atsushi: My diabetes is hereditary. And has nothing to do with my craving for sweets. * _pouts_ *  


Seijuurou: And you also have leukemia, if I'm not mistaken?  


Atsushi: Yeah that too.  


_Silence occupied the atmosphere for five seconds until Shintarou speaks up._  


Shintarou: Even if he do wake up, you guys don't have much time left…  


_Shintarou's sentence colored the gloomy mood into one that could kill one's self with the intensity. Suddenly, Daiki smacks Shintarou's head._  


Daiki: We don't need you to clarify that for us.  


Ryouta: …..The doctors said I might have only one month….  


All but Ryouta: What?!  


Atsushi: B-but…Didn't before this they say you have at least a year?  


Ryouta: That is true, but recently they scanned my brain and it looks like the tumor was growing faster than they thought. No wonder my migraine was coming a lot more often nowadays.  


Seijuurou: If that is the case, we can't afford to lose anymore time.  


Shintarou: I agree. Let's do something for Tetsuya so when he wakes up he has something to remember to us.  


Ryouta: Hey, how about we write a book about all of us?  


Atsushi: Maybe make us like the Power Rangers?  


Seijuurou: I agree on the book, however strongly disagree for the Power Rangers.  


Shintarou: Same.  


Daiki: Me too.  


Atsushi: * _sits at a corner, sulking_ *  


Ryouta: Aww come on, it would be fun.  


Shintarou: If you really want to be Power Rangers, I'll just keep the colors on me but I don't want the silly tight costumes.  


Seijuurou: You know, Shin-san, that doesn’t sound too bad.  


Daiki: DIBS ON BLUE!  


Ryouta: Whaattt, wait a min-- OAO  


Atsushi: I'll take pink.  


Shintarou: Green.  


Seijuurou: I want red.  


Ryouta: Wha--Everyone already picked one! Fine, mine's yellow.  


Daiki: Psh, laamme.  


Ryouta: It's the only one left! Dx  


Seijuurou: Don't forget Tetsuya.  


Atsushi: He always wear that black wristband he got from his childhood friend.  


Shintarou: Then let's put him as black. * _writes on a book_ *  


Atsushi: How are we gonna show our colors?  


All: * _puts on thinking face_ *  


Daiki: Maybe sweat?  


Shintarou: THAT'S GROSS!  


Daiki: Make the sweat goes steaming whenever it went out.  


Shintarou: Yea that's really not making it better-nanodayo…  


Seijuurou: Let's make it the color of our hair.  


Ryouta: Seijuuroucchi, you're so smart! T^T  


Seijuurou: Because I always dream of having red hair.  


Daiki: Hmph, blue. Sounds badass enough. * _smirks_ *  


Ryouta: Wow, I'm blonde!  


Shintarou: Green….  


Atsushi: Pink….  


Ryouta: …..Wanna change, Atsushicchi? ^_^"  


Seijuurou: You can make pink badass too. Look at Natsu from Fairy Tail.  


Shintarou: If you want to change, I suggest purple.  


Daiki: Still, purple as hair….  


Atsushi: Okay, purple it is. We'll put pink to other characters.  


Daiki: How about costumes?  


Shintarou: I said no costumes-nanodayo!  


Daiki: How are we supposed to be Power Rangers if we only have hair colors? -.-  


Seijuurou: Maybe add superpowers?  


Ryouta: That is brilliant, Seijuuroucchi!  


Atsushi: Make me tall!  


Daiki: Me too!  


Ryouta: Me too!  


Seijuurou: Me too.  


Shintarou: How is this supposed to be superpower if everybody's the same?!  


Ryouta: Shintaroucchi is so grumpy >.>  


Seijuurou: Nevertheless he has a point. Then I'll allow two of us to be tall.  


Atsushi: I said it first.  


Shintarou: Then I'm going to be tall too.  


Daiki and Ryouta: THAT IS SOME CHEAP TRICK!  


Seijuurou: To make the heights average, I'll be short.  


Daiki: You always take the bullet, Seijuurou.  


Seijuurou: I don't mind if it's for the team.  


Ryouta: Let's discuss one character at a time.  


Atsushi: So I am tall….  


Daiki: And has big d*ck.  


Ryouta: Daikicchi, NO! Dx  


Seijuurou: Candy-lover?  


Shintarou: And childish?  


Ryouta: And add some laziness?  


Daiki: Fine, if no big d*ck, replace it with big stature.  


Shintarou: * _furiously writing them down_ * Okay I think that is enough for Atsushi.  


Ryouta: Now mine! XD  


Shintarou: Annoying.  


Daiki: Noisy.  


Atsushi: Crybaby.  


Seijuurou: Too self-conscious.  


Ryouta: You guys are meannnnn T_T  


Shintarou: I need more character development rather than one annoying stock character.  


Ryouta: I'm a part-time model, since I'm blonde!  


Atsushi: And make the other half-time, a puppy.  


Seijuurou: Maybe a fast-learner?  


Daiki: Make him admire me.  


Shintarou: Okay, that's good enough.  


Ryouta: What, why must I admire Daikicchi? And why am I a puppy?!  


Shintarou: Now Seijuurou.  


Ryouta: Listen to meeee! Dx  


Seijuurou: I am short, so…  


Shintarou: That doesn’t mean you have inferior complex.  


Daiki: You are a leader.  


Atsushi: * _excited_ * Everything you say is absolute.  


Ryouta: Why does he have more powerful attitude than me? T_T  


Seijuurou: Deal with it, Ryouta.  


Ryouta: Then I suggest he must have a problem with his short stature!  


Seijuurou: * _shocked_ * o_o)……  


Shintarou: That would make things interesting * _chuckles_ *  


Seijuurou: As long as I have absolute power, I don't mind.  


Daiki: Now it's me.  


Shintarou: You are one tough character to shape.  


Seijuurou: Daiki has always been a person who always do what he wants.  


Atsushi: Oh oh I know! Let's make the pink character his childhood friend!  


Ryouta: Put big boobs on her. Daikicchi likes big boobs!  


Daiki: Make me overflow with abilities that people often get jealous of me.  


Shintarou: …..You see, I don't know if you're joking or not, Daiki.  


Seijuurou: We can't make you an all-rounder. Let's focus on only one ability.  


Daiki: I'll pick speed then.  


Shintarou: High….Agility….* _writes down on the notebook_ *  


Atsushi: Now for Shintarou-chin.  


Ryouta, Daiki, Seijuurou: Nerd.  


Shintarou: * _hurt_ *…….Must you…?  


Seijuurou: I'd say studious.  


Shintarou: It still means the same thing -.-  


Ryouta: How about we put him as a zodiac otaku?  


Daiki: And someone who stays out of trouble but always get dragged into it anyway.  


Atsushi: Put one annoying brat with him.  


Shintarou: Just wait a second!  


Atsushi: * _steals notebook from Shintarou and writes them all down_ * There, I wrote them down for you :3  


Shintarou: * _sighs_ * fine, but what is my superpower?  


Seijuurou: Superpower in what field are we talking about anyway? ._.  


_Silence………._  


Shintarou: Why do we think about this when we're at the last man….* _facepalm_ *  


Ryouta: Want to focus on something we couldn’t do?  


Daiki: I always want to play basketball…  


Seijuurou: But I love bowling.  


Atsushi: Actually basketball doesn’t sound bad.  


Ryouta: I can shine in the ring with a lot of fangirls as the audience!  


Daiki: Why don’t we give ourselves a title?  


Ryouta: Copycat Ryouta!  


Atsushi: The Great Wall Atsushi.  


Seijuurou: Emperor Seijuurou.  


Daiki: The Sonic Daiki.  


Shintarou: …….Yea I'm not planning to insert all those ridiculous titles.  


Ryouta: But copycat sounds cute! Dx  


Seijuurou: Let's put in just one title for all of us.  


Atsushi: Saiko No Generation (The Best Generation)!  


Daiki: NO.  


Atsushi: Then YOU suggest something, Daiki-chin! astonished*  


Seijuurou: That is actually really awesome o.o  


Shintarou: Kiseki No Sedai, it is.  


Ryouta: Wait!!  


_They all look at Ryouta._  


Ryouta: We kept talking about ourselves, but where is Tetsuyacchi?  


Atsushi: Tetsu-chin!!  


Seijuurou: We want to make him special so…..Let's put him as a secret member of Kiseki No Sedai.  


Daiki: And make him my follower.  


Ryouta: Will you stop that!? Dx  


Shintarou: What is his abilities?  


Seijuurou: Well, he is quiet….  


Daiki: Maybe he can disappear?  


Atsushi: He does love to sneak up on people and scare them.  


Ryouta: But I always jump on him whenever he tried to sneak up on me.  


Seijuurou: That's why you're the only one nulled to that ability.  


Shintarou: Black colored hair…..Disappears easily……  


All: ……..  


Daiki: Somehow it sounds sad…..  


Ryouta: But our Tetsuya wouldn’t care about popularity anyways.  


Atsushi: Maybe people didn’t know him, but he will always be special in our hearts.  


Ryouta: Atsushicchi, that is so beautiful! TwT  


Shintarou: Alright. We have basketball as our plot, superpowers and a title…  


Seijuurou: We haven't decided on our names yet.  


Atsushi: Should we just pick from our real names?  


Shintarou: No, in order to protect out privacy, let's not put in our real names.  


Daiki: How about based on our colors?  


Seijuurou: You know, Daiki. Sometimes you didn’t receive enough credits from me.  


Ryouta: Colors? Mine is Ki….Ryouta?  


Atsushi: Ki Ryouta? What are you, Doraemon?  


Ryouta: I'm thinking! Dx  


Shintarou: Ki….Ki….Ki….Kim?  


Ryouta: That doesn’t sound cool at all.  


Daiki: Kitarou.  


Ryouta: No!  


Seijuurou: Ki…..koe……masu…ka?(Do you hear me?)  


All: ……………  


Ryouta: …..Are you ordering me to hear you out, Seijuuroucchi? =w="  


Seijuurou: No I was suggesting…  


Ryouta: ….Ki….Kiss?  


Daiki: Are you crazy naming yourself Kiss Ryouta?  


Ryouta: B-but….  


Shintarou: Kiss might be bad….But **Kise** Ryouta sounds great.  


Ryouta: * _lights up_ * KISE RYOUTA!!! OHMYGODTHATSOUNDSSOTERRIFICTHANKYOUSHINTAROUCCHI!! * _hugs Shintarou_ *  


Shintarou: Okay, okay but PLEASE STOP KISSING MY CHEEK-NANODAYO!  


Atsushi: * _takes the notebook and writes down_ * Miyamoto Ryouta to Kise Ryouta. So how about Seijuurou-chin?  


Seijuurou: Mine's red so Aka….  


Daiki: Aka…Inu? * _smacked_ *  


Ryouta: Why a dog? =_=+  


Shintarou: Aka….tori?  


Ryouta: Now he's a bird!  


Atsushi: Aka….Atsushi….Akatsuki(red moon)?  


Ryouta: Now that's just too grim….  


Seijuurou: I got an idea from Atsushi's mumble just now.  


Daiki: What is it?  


Seijuurou: Akashi Seijuurou.  


All: …….  


Daiki: Wow…..He IS an emperor….  


Atsushi: Even the way he stated his name sounds grand…  


Ryouta: It's like the king has spoken.  


Shintarou: Hikitori Seijuurou to Akashi Seijuurou….Next?  


Daiki: Let’s do mine.  


Ryouta: Ao….  


Seijuurou: Boy, you are one tough kid, Daiki. Ao names are hard.  


Atsushi: Aoi?  


Daiki: Aoi Daiki? I don't like the sound of it…..  


Shintarou: Ao….Ao…..Aho…..  


Daiki: DID YOU JUST SAID AHO(MORON), SHINTAROU?!  


Shintarou: No, I didn’t! It just slipped through my mind! D:  


Atsushi: Man, this is so hard….  


Daiki: I have one idea but this name means Spirited Away.  


Seijuurou: Spill it.  


Daiki: Aomine.  


All: …….  


Shintarou: Well, it's better than nothing. * _writes it down_ *  


Daiki: You guys don't seem to agree at all -_-  


Seijuurou: We have no choice, to tell you the truth, since Ao names are hard to make.  


Ryouta: Hey, how about Atsushicchi?  


Atsushi: Mine's pretty long itself. Murasaki.  


Seijuurou: Should we add something?  


Shintarou: I think it's pretty good enough for a name.  


Atsushi: But….I want to make a name that's uncommon…  


Daiki: Maybe add 'maru'?  


Ryouta: Murasakimaru? =.="  


Atsushi: No, that sounds bad.  


Seijuurou: * _looks out of the window_ * Grass….tree…..bushes….roses….  


Shintarou: Murasaki…..roses….  


Seijuurou: * _snaps finger_ * MurasakiBARA!  


Ryouta, Daiki and Atsushi: ………  


Ryouta: So, if I want to call Atsushicchi as Murasakibara…..Murasakibarac--Ouch!!  


Daiki: Such tongue-twist. Much complicated.  


Atsushi: I LIKE IT! XD  


Shintarou: ……..Murasakibara then.  


Seijuurou: Masahiro Atsushi to Murasakibara Atsushi.  


Shintarou: Then that leaves me.  


Ryouta: Midori Shintarou is pretty much a complete name.  


Daiki: Yeah.  


Shintarou: But I want uniqueness too-nanodayo!  


Daiki: Midorimaru.  


Shintarou: Kotowaru(I refuse)!  


Ryouta: Hey, that rhymes!  


Seijuurou: It's true that adding 'maru' might be easy, but it doesn't mean that it is good.  


Atsushi: Nee….How about Midorima?  


Seijuurou: Midorima Shintarou. Good job, Atsushi!  


Shintarou: I think my real name is cooler than that -_-  


Daiki: Don't try to defy the Emperor, Hakone Shintarou! Now change your name to Midorima!  


Shintarou: * _growls but writes them down anyway_ *  


Ryouta: Now all that's left is Tetsuyacchi! XD  


Atsushi: We always seem to leave out Tetsu-chin for the last.  


Daiki: The best is always for the last.  


Seijuurou: I really wanted to change his last name anyway.  


Shintarou: Kuromaru…..Pfft.  


Daiki: I bet his parents were too hasty on choosing Kuromaru.  


Ryouta: Tetsuyacchi's color is black right?  


Atsushi: Kuro…..Kuro……  


Shintarou: Kuro….Crow…..Karasu…?  


Seijuurou: Karasu Tetsuya? =_="  


Ryouta: I won't allow Tetsuyacchi to be crow'ed! Dx  


Daiki: Must it revolve around Kuro's name?  


All but Daiki: Yes!  


Atsushi: …..Kuro…..Kuro…..Kuro….Maguro(tuna)?  


Ryouta: A t-tuna? OAO  


Seijuurou: Someone fetch this kid some food.  


Shintarou: You've been complaining too much, Ryouta. How about you suggest one for Tetsuya?  


Ryouta: Hm….I like the sound of Kuro though….Kurocchi. But it kinda lacks a certain something.  


Seijuurou: Maybe add a syllable?  


Ryouta: Like how?  


Seijuurou: Kuro….ko….cchi?  


Ryouta: Kurokocchi….THAT IS SUPER CUTE!  


Daiki: Wow wow easy there, Ryouta. You look like a kid with an overdose sugar.  


Ryouta: I mean the name suited him so much! He is cute even without the name Kurokocchi! Oh my God I'm too excited I think I'm gonna have nosebleed! Someone slap meeee!  


Daiki: * _SLAP_ *  


Ryouta: ………Thank you.  


Shintarou: Kuroko Tetsuya, then?  


Seijuurou: * _nods_ *  


Shintarou: Now we have the names, now for the storyline?  


Atsushi: Let's make Tetsu-chin as the main character!  


Daiki: And we are a group of villains that he needs to defeat!  


Ryouta: …….It's sad how exciting that sounds….  


Seijuurou: We need to establish boss levels then. Easy, normal, hard, extreme, savage.  


Shintarou: Ryouta for easy.  


Ryouta: Heeyy! Dx  


Daiki: Shintarou for normal.  


Shintarou: Oy!  


Atsushi: Normally I'd give you second best, Daiki-chin, but I don't want to back down in this matter.  


Daiki: You want Hard or Extreme?  


Seijuurou: Both of them kinda gives off the same meaning anyway.  


Daiki: Give me Hard Mode.  


Atsushi: I'm Extreme.  


Seijuurou: Wait, why did you guys give me Savage level? ._.  


Daiki: We always thought you are suitable for final boss stage.  


Ryouta: You know, whenever you appear, there's a dramatic opera song playing at the background.  


Shintarou: Matches with your Emperor status.  


Seijuurou: Fair enough.  


Atsushi: Wouldn’t it be hard for Tetsu-chin to defeat all of us by himself?  


Daiki: Yeah, let's make a character that can help him get through all the obstacles.  


Ryouta: Maybe a fairy?  


Daiki: This is not Zelda!  


Ryouta: * _pouts_ *  


Seijuurou: Since Tetsuya is soft-hearted person, I suggest someone that is fiery and hard-headed.  


Atsushi: Tetsu-chin is small, make this person big.  


Daiki: Tetsu is quiet, make him noisy.  


Shintarou: Tetsuya is sneaky, I hope this person does not sneak up on people, or rather, confront someone openly.  


Ryouta: Tetsuyacchi is the shadow, this person can be the light for him….  


All: ……..  


Seijuurou: Are we making a soulmate for Tetsuya or something? -_-  


Ryouta: I'm getting jealous over this character =3=  


Shintarou: I think this is good enough. I will start writing tomorrow.  


Daiki: Way to go, nerd!  


Shintarou: I am not a nerd-nanodayo!  


Atsushi: Hey, I think I'm going to Tetsu-chin's room tonight. Wanna come along?  


All: * _nods_ *  


_That night, in a room filled with only beeps from the machine that’s keeping Tetsuya alive, the five men walked into it while making as little noise as they can. Atsushi and Daiki snatched up the first two seats nearest to Tetsuya while the others are left with no other options than to stand._  


Ryouta: Hey Tetsuyacchi, when you wake up, hope you won't forget us.  


Daiki: That is why we wrote this book for you.  


Seijuurou: There is still a 80% probability that he will never wake up...But I believe in you, Tetsuya.  


Shintarou: You are the first person that greeted us when we come to this hospital, I hope you won't be the first to go.  


Atsushi: Tetsu-chin, We'll wait for you no matter how long it takes.  


_Their eyes glued to a limp body lying helplessly on the white mattress. Myriad wires, each of different reason, was attached to the 20-year old man named Tetsuya. While his best friends prayed for his safety in every passing moment, they knew that only God's plan is the best. It doesn't matter if they were divided because of divine intervention or normal casualties, their brotherly love won't end._  


_Not even when the afterlife comes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter for this short fanfiction!  
> Again, this whole story is just a fan-made imagination. Not a real story. Feel free to believe it or not, but I can't guarantee that you will be happy reading throughout the whole story. XD  
> Disclaimer: KuroBasu is not mine. * _bawls_ * I wish it was mine….I wish….

The loud thumping of basketball meeting with the floor echoes in the hallways of the hospital. 

"Chisato-kun, please don't make noise," said one of the nurse passing by Daiki's room. 

"Shut up, nurse. I'm bored." 

The nurse is clearly pissed off by his reply but before she could react to it, a doctor walks in. She calms the nurse down before walking over to Daiki. Meanwhile, Daiki that was focusing on bouncing the ball felt an ominous presence coming towards him. 

"Oh, Satsu--" SMACK. 

The doctor's hand safely landed on Daiki's short hair on top of his head. 

"What the hell, Satsuki?!" 

"I told you to be quiet in the room!" 

"But I'm bored!" He whines at the doctor which he calls Satsuki. "Please let me outside, Satsuki. I want to play basketball…" 

Upon seeing Daiki's puppy eyes, pity overwhelms Satsuki. It conflicted with her sense of duty which to protect Daiki from any vigorous activity. "Okay, I let you go outside…" 

Daiki's eyes lit up like when Ryouta sees Tetsuya. "BUT! On one condition." 

"What is it?" His smile can no longer be contained, thus he shows his complete white set of teeth. 

"You cannot play basketball. Or anything. Just a walk." 

His smile withers away, and turned into a pout. "Whhyyy Satsuki, you're killing me!" 

"It's because I care about you that I'm doing this," Satsuki reaches out for the file in front of Daiki's bed and writes down the records for today. 

"Fine. At least let me drag my group with me." 

"Them too?!" 

"Oh I can't play basketball, now I can't bring my friends too?" He later turns to face the windows beside his bed with his mouth had turned into a pout. "What's the point of walking outside if I can't have fun…." 

Satsuki sighs. This kid is really demanding sometimes, but it's hard not to love him. "Alright, I'll try to check if they're free right now. You stay here like a good boy." 

With that sentence, Daiki leapt up to the female doctor happily. "Thank you, Satsuki! I love you!" He hugs her tightly like he didn’t want to let her go. A faint blush colors Satsuki's fair cheeks, and she never knew why that always happened. She decides that was only because Daiki is such an adorable kid that she might mistake the joyful emotion as love. Besides, Daiki is 19 and she's way older than him; Which is 25. 

"Okay, now, sit down so I can finish completing today's data and go to your friends." 

================= 

"Daikicchiiiii!!!" 

A heavy and tall body hovers Daiki's sight before it landed on his face. Clearly, it was Ryouta in high-dose-of-sugar state. 

"What the heck, Ryouta, off my face!" Ryouta receives a weak smack to his rib before removing himself off Daiki. 

"Daikicchi, I've missed you…" Fake tears formed on his face. 

"The fuck, we've met yesterday, you idiot." 

"Oh?" Ryouta innocently scratches his head. "That's weird, I can't remember that." 

Daiki's eyes widen. He almost forgot about Ryouta's brain tumor. "Sorry. It must be the damn tumor in your head that pushing out all your memories…" 

"You mean the one where we do Power Rangers book was yesterday?" His face lit back up even Daiki's face has guilt written all over it. "Hahaha I thought it was a week ago since when I get back, I got the meal I always wanted, so my timeline was messed up." 

This time, Ryouta's head is the victim of Daiki's powerful karate knockout. The pain that definitely won't subside until the next thirty seconds. 

"Hi, Daiki." Seijuurou's voice interrupts their little meeting at the hallway. "What do you plan on doing today?" 

"Just a walk together. Ya know I fucking hate the air in that hospital," replies Daiki as he headlocks Ryouta that was writhing in pain. Not long after that, Atsushi and Shintaro appears at their meeting place. After a brief chat, Daiki tells them the place he wanted to visit for that day. 

"The basketball gym? Why?" asks Atsushi, while still accompanying Daiki to the stated location. 

"I don't know. It feels like I won't see that place again later. Might as well take a look." Daiki gives them the brightest smile he can form, but nevertheless his reason give uneasiness to his friends. He quickly grab Shintaro's notebook and sketches a stickman with messy black hair. 

"……And what is this supposed to be?" Shintaro stares at the mysterious stick figure scribbled by Daiki. 

" **That** is Tetsu." Without any hesitation, he gives back the notebook to its owner and starts walking towards the gym. "I don't want to go without him, since he's the one blabbing non-stop about basketball until I fell in love with it." 

Seijuurou sighs while smiling softly. It's true that the reason Daiki was so into basketball was because Tetsuya always tell Daiki about the great stories of basketball players, like Harlem Globetrotter and Sakuragi Hanamichi ( _welp, in this case it doesn’t have to be a real player XD_ ). Because of their weak bodies, Daiki can only hold his dream within his mind since he can't move around too much. But for Tetsuya's case, it's even more impossible. Although their body restricts them, it never stopped them from dreaming of recovering and be a great basketball player one day. 

"We're here!" shouts Daiki as he runs into the gym gleefully like a kindergartener. 

"Don't run too much, Daiki." 

"I know, I know, Mama Shintaro." Daiki walks into the basketball ring and stares at the ceiling. "Hey everyone." 

Everybody's gaze shifts to Daiki that suddenly turns serious. 

"What would you do if you didn’t have this sickness?" 

Silence overpowers the atmosphere. 

"That is a heavy question, Daiki," says Seijuurou. 

"I know," Daiki's sight fell to the floor. "I know, but I can't help but think….This sickness is a bother. I can't do anything I like. All I can do is be patient and wait for everything to end. People said that a life given by God is a gift enough. I understand that….But I just want to be _free_." 

Everybody's sighs coincide with each other. What Daiki said was totally true. In their years that is nearing the end of teenage life, their sickness that promised death by the end of the road only gives everyone around them nothing but burden. 

Shintaro didn’t have any permanent ailness like his friends, and it frustrates him that he can't do anything about it. He might be all tsundere about some things, __*cough* like love _*cough*_ , but all he can give to them is happiness and appreciation, that they were able to be his friend. That they were able to make him happy when they were around. That they carved memories in Shintaro that no one else can. 

"Hey guys, don't be all moody." Daiki holds his sadness in his throat, trying his best not to show it to his friends whom he called out with much difficulties. "Today I want all of us to have fun! If Tetsu is here, he will probably scold us for feeling blue like this." 

Atsushi smiles. Yes, if Tetsuya is awake, he will never allow anyone around him, especially his friends, to show a long face. "Life is too short to shed so much tears." That is what he will repeat to cheer up his dying friends. 

Daiki wanders to the store in the gym and found a mop used to clean the floor after practices. "Remember that time when Seijuurou asked us not to play in this gym?" He holds out the mop and showed it to his friends while forming a cunning grin. 

================== 

"What are you planning to do, Daiki?" 

"Naaahh just some re-enactment of Attack on Titan. If you don’t want to get involved, stay out of this, Shintaro." Daiki placed a mop in Ryouta's hands. "You be the soldier." 

"Ehhh? Why me?" 

"Because I need to take a picture of us." Daiki holds out a camera he got from Satsuki. "I borrowed this from Satsuki earlier and I thought I want to take some interesting pictures." 

"Like us replaying Attack on Titan?" Tetsuya appeared beside Daiki. 

"WUDDA--TETSU I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" 

"Do what?" Tetsuya gave him his famous deadpan expression. "I don't recall doing anything to surprise you." 

"Tetsuyacchi, you just shocked him with…..you know, your presence." Ryouta held out his twin mops to kill 'titans' later. "So what pose are we going to make?" 

Daiki started looking around and dragged the half-sleepy Atsushi to the middle of the court. "Atsushi, you be the titan." 

"Okay." 

"Ryouta, stand there." Daiki revealed the layout plan to the guys involved, and Shintaro, feeling uneasy about it, tried to stop Daiki from trying to hit Seijuurou's patience breaking point. But deep inside, he wanted to be a part of it. "Atsushi, put up your hand like you want to eat your snack." 

Atsushi puts up his hands as if holding a real maiubo on the verge on his lips. "Like this?" 

"Perfect! Tetsu--" Daiki looked at his side to reveal that no one is beside him. "Tetsu?" His head spun around to find his short black-haired Tetsu, but he was nowhere to be found. 

"You called?" Suddenly (again), Tetsuya appeared in front of him. Daiki has had enough heart attacks to be surprised at this sneak attack, but he still jumped because of the shock. Irritation filled inside him, and Daiki grabbed Tetsuya's head in anger. 

"One more……sneak attack…and you're gone…." 

"Daikicchi, Noooo!!" Ryouta went to the grabbed Tetsuya and hugged him. "Don't hurt Tetsuyacchi, Daikicchi!" Dx 

"Please let go, Daiki-kun. You're hurting me." Tetsuya was trying his best to bear the pain inflicted by his angered friend. 

"Where did you go just now?" 

"Toilet." 

Daiki sighed. "Fine. Go to your position." 

"What am I supposed to be, Daiki-kun?" 

"You're the fodder." 

Tetsuya walked to the end of the court and Daiki held out his camera, trying to see if the scene fits in the picture. Shintaro, on the other hand, just watched from the side and also being a watchtower in case Seijuurou came back from the hospital. 

"Ryouta, come a bit forward…..Atsushi, more expression…..Tetsu….can you be more bright?" 

"What does that supposed to mean, Daiki?! He was about to get eaten by a titan!" 

"I don't know, it might be a bad idea to let him as the fodder for the titan." Daiki scratched his chin, puzzled by how he should make Tetsuya pose. 

"For God's sake, give me that!" Shintaro finally snatched away Satsuki's camera from Daiki and started positioning himself. "You go take the mops and help Ryouta." 

"And why are you the one in-charge of this, Shintaro?" 

"Because a dumbass like you cannot give a proper instructions to the actors and give us nothing but headache," Shintaro calmly adjusted the focus on the camera while complaining to Daiki. "What are you waiting for? On your positions!" 

Slowly, Daiki walked towards the store room and went out with two mops in his hands. His pouted mouth was mumbling non-stop curses to Shintaro. After a few minutes of preparation, Daiki was now beside Ryouta as a fellow soldier. 

"You two discuss what kind of pose you want to make. Atsushi, open your mouth bigger. Tetsuya, make it look like you're defending yourself against a group of bullies." Shintaro gave clear instructions to the actors in the court and they all followed him obediently. 

"Perfect! Now, on the count of 3…..2…." 

"I'm back…" Seijuurou stepped into the gym only to find his friends positioning themselves for something… 

"1!" 

* _Snap!_ * 

\-- 

Daiki holds his tummy for laughing too much while telling the story. "And then we had to give our ears to Seijuurou for one whole hour for not behaving outside of hospital!" 

The others are also giggling on the floor, reminiscing the good times in the gym. Meanwhile, Seijuurou is not amused. 

"You guys could be injured or something. Satsuki put me in-charge for the trip to the gym." Seijuurou puts his palm on his head while sighing. "You guys might not know it but I also got an earful from Satsuki after that. Man, she's got some stamina to talk that long…" 

They all began to laugh harder after imagining how the one and only Seijuurou got babbled at by Satsuki. Truly, women are scary. Scarier than the Colossal Titan that Atsushi acted out. 

"Alright guys. It's almost time. Let's go back or I'm gonna get punched by Satsuki," Seijuurou orders them. 

"On that note, let's stay until midnight?" jokes Daiki. 

"Daiki!" 

They laugh again. 

\-- 

The rain has fallen abundantly since this morning. Almost as if crying together with Seijuurou, Ryouta, Atsushi and Shintaro. 

Meanwhile, Daiki was sleeping peacefully in a box that is going to be buried later. 

Each of his friends look at him with a pair of dead eyes. They are sad, yet they cannot cry. 

_Chisato Daiki, 19, was out of breath last night, when he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. There might be a major heart failure during his sleep, but he was unaware of it since he was in deep slumber._

That was what they have heard. Still, it's good that he is now free. He had always wanted to be free of his sickness. And they are glad that Daiki has achieved his dream. 

On the way back to the hospital, Ryouta catches a glance of the basketball gym they went yesterday. At first he tried to ignore the fact that Daiki's figure will never be there again. 

But, the more he is trying to hold his tears…. 

The more it wants to come out. 

"Guys, I need a second," says Ryouta as he looks down on the wet street. His hand is gripping Atsushi's sleeve tight. 

Seijuurou, Atsushi and Shintaro agrees to stay with Ryouta. While waiting for him to calm down, Shintaro suddenly notices… 

Tears are falling down from Ryouta's face like a river. 

Now, even Shintaro cannot hold back his tears. He quickly covers his face and look at the other side of the street. Witnessing that, Seijuurou and Atsushi begin to cry as well. 

It is not a loud cry. 

It is just some sad whimper. 

"Daiki…" 

In the room where Tetsuya was lying half-dead, a tear is seen falling down from his closed eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's good to see you again!   
> Maybe I updated this chapter a little fast but I MUST write them down while I still have them in my draft. If writer's block started attacking…..  
> You won't hear the end of it =.=  
> Sincerely, I thank you for all the favourites and follows. It brightened my day knowing that people like this story. But I apologize that the introductory chapter was a bit boring x'D  
> Here I present to you, the third chapter: Akashi-centric.  
> Disclaimer: KuroBasu is not mine. twinSlayer is not amused.

"Father?" 

Hikitori Takeshi leaned back on his chair and glanced at his only child. "Hm?" 

"Can I ask you a favor?" Seijuurou put on his brave face and stare at his father calmly. 

"Go ahead." 

He inhaled a large amount of air, later coughed a bit, and eventually asked from his dad. "Can you stop smoking in the house?" 

Clearly his father was a bit offended by his question. Maybe he need to be careful with his words next time, or maybe praise him a bit before springing that onto his father. But what was to praise to a father that smokes in front of his child everyday? 

"Why do **you** care, Seijuurou?" His father scoffed at the question and later faced back his newspaper held in hand. 

"Because I care about your well-being, father." Seijuurou was still standing in front of him with his lips getting dry because of the nervousness. His father was not to be messed with. And Seijuurou was also afraid of him out of respect. 

"It's my own body, you have nothing to worry about. Now scram." 

Seijuurou stood there silent. After a minute of debating within himself, Seijuurou gave up. He turned to the door and walked out of the area with so much disappointment. While heading to his room, suddenly he coughed. A cough so hard he had to kneel down on the ceramic floor. His hands automatically covered his mouth. 

After the cough had died down, he felt pain radiating at his back that suspiciously came from his rib bones. Everytime he breathed, he felt like knives were puncturing his lungs. And he was hyperventilating like hell. "What the heck…." He uncovered his mouth only to find…. 

Blood covering his palm. 

=== 

"Aww, poor Seijuuroucchi. Here, a tissue." Ryouta handed a tissue to the coughing man. Then he rubbed Seijuurou's back softly, hoping the cough would soon end. 

Seijuurou's back feels like there's no fat or even muscle underneath the skin. Just bones that protected his important organs. 

"Seijuurou-chin, want some snacks?" Atsushi pulled out a dried long beans from the small case he is holding. Seijuurou gently declines. 

"I don't have any appetite." He smiles. 

"You barely eat any food these past few days. I'm getting worried about you," Shintaro expresses his uneasiness. 

"I still drink," and Seijuurou giggles afterwards, reassuring his friends that he is doing well. But even he knows, there is something wrong with his body. 

It's been three weeks since Daiki's death, and they are slowly getting over the fact. Tetsuya, however, is still in coma. Nevertheless, his friends never fail to visit him everyday. 

"Hey…I'm bored…" Atsushi slowly munches his snack while his shoulders slump down. "And Seijuurou-chin, why are you so skinny? It scares me." 

Seijuurou can only laugh at that comment. "It's not like I can help it, Atsushi. The cancer cells are eating its way out." 

"So they eat all your fats and muscles?" The snack-lover has clearly misunderstood, but he doesn’t seem to realize it. 

"No way, Atsushicchi. His sickness is just that way," Ryouta replies in Seijuurou's stead. 

His friends continue to converse with each other, but Seijuurou don't seem to be with them. Shintarou realizes this, and he snaps Seijuurou back to them. 

"Oy, Seijuurou." 

Seijuurou that was staring out of the window nearby looks back at Shintarou. His eyes widen a bit, maybe he was shocked. "Y-yes, Shintarou?" 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

Ryouta and Atsushi that was chatting just now also went silent. Seijuurou's mind wasn’t in his body. "Seijuuroucchi, maybe we should let you take some more rest." 

The skinny man simply shook his head. "I want to spend some more time with you guys." 

"But you don't seem fine, Seijuurou-chin." 

Seijuurou sighs, and moves to touch Atsushi's hand that is resting on his bed. "I assure you, I'm perfectly fine." After that, he gives them the gentlest smile he can form. 

"Fine, but if we see you falling asleep or yawn, we're gonna let you rest immediately," Atsushi pouts. Seijuurou just nods his way out of Atsushi's prattle. 

"Do you guys remember when we held a Vampire tournament last February?" Ryouta suggests a topic of conversation. 

"That was my favourite moment, to be honest," Seijuurou retorts. "I feel like Tetsuya and me can think alike in that sense." 

"Criminal sense?" Ryouta cocks his brow. 

=== 

"Satsuki?" Daiki called out the female doctor that was by chance having some free time. 

"What is it, Daiki? I need some rest," mumbled Satsuki. Her body was lying limp on the rolling chair while her eyes were half-closed, really on the verge of falling completely. 

"We need help playing this game." Daiki appeared with his group of friends. The sleepy Satsuki suddenly stood back up vertebrae-straight. Her crush was here! 

"H-Hi….Tetsu-kun." Her sleepiness was swept away almost instantly the second she saw Tetsuya walking among Daiki's small troupe. Satsuki's face was painted with a shade of crimson red. On the other hand, Tetsuya only nodded in her direction. Poor Satsuki with her unrequited love. 

"Satsukicchi, we need you to pick a person in our group to be the vampire, and another one to be a police," explained Ryouta short and simple. 

"You guys want to play Vampire?" 

They all nodded in sync. 

"I still need to watch over you guys…" she slumped back on her chair. "Just when I thought I could close my eyes for a second…" 

"Satsuki-san, please?" 

The moment she heard Tetsuya's voice pleading, she instantaneously said "OKAY". And without her knowledge, Tetsuya fistbumped with Daiki silently. 

=== 

"Alright, everyone. Close your eyes." 

They formed a ring of chairs in Seijuurou's room since it’s the most spacious. Except Satsuki, they all sit quietly in the ring and followed Satsuki's orders. She started to stride outside of the ring slowly. 

"The one that I touch at the shoulder will be the vampire." 

And she touched someone. 

"The next one is the police." 

And she touched another person. 

"Now open your eyes." They all open their eyes and started to put suspicions on people that might be the vampire. Daiki even started a staring contest with Ryouta even though they don't know who was the criminal. And don't even mention Seijuurou that was calculating every possibilities for each person being the vampire in his mind. Truly, Hikitori Seijuurou is one busy man. 

"Okay, now close your eyes back." And they close their eyes. 

"Vampire, please open your eyes and choose one person for you to kill." 

The 'vampire' scoffed and pointed at Shintaro. However, Seijuurou and Tetsuya already smiled at that action, although their eyes are closed. 

"Guys, open your eyes. Shintaro, you're dead." 

"Whaatt?!" With so much disappointment, Shintaro pushed his chair out of the ring. 

"Daiki, you're under arrest." Bravely, Seijuurou stated his answer. The others looked at Seijuurou and Daiki back and forth, and Tetsuya stared at Daiki until he eventually gave up. 

"Heh, I can't even go in action." Atsushi crossed his arms and formed a small smile. 

"You're the police?" 

Atsushi simply nodded. 

"What, Daiki? You lost already?" Satsuki rose up from Seijuurou's bed and went over to the group to pick a new set of criminal and doctor. "Psh, learn to conceal your evilness, Daiki. Your expression can be read like a book. Even Tetsuya and Seijuurou can point at you with closed eyes." Those words were so true, it hurt Daiki inside out. 

"Shintarou, come back into the ring. Now close your eyes." Shintarou quickly grabbed his chair and put himself back into the group and later joined them by closing his eyes. 

"The first one that I touch is the vampire, and the next one is the police." Her index finger ran to touch two people's shoulders with much secrecy. "And DAIKI, stay put. Don't fake-touch your friends." 

They heard Daiki's small 'tch' from a corner of the ring. 

"Now, please open your eyes and look around." 

They open their eyes and the Daiki-Ryouta staring contest started again. And Seijuurou was busy calculating possibilities again. Atsushi and Shintarou were also considering who might be the criminal. And Tetsuya was…..well, being Tetsuya. 

"Now the game begins," said Satsuki with a smile full of meaning. 

The first round, Atsushi was eliminated. The 'police' can't find the vampire and thought it was Shintarou. 

And the second round, Shintarou was killed. The 'police' was becoming more and more anxious. His suspect was now dead but the criminal still runs free. 

The next round, Daiki was removed. The 'police' was becoming more and more frantic. 

…...Although dead or not, Daiki was still as noisy as always. 

Now, it was only Seijuurou, Tetsuya and Ryouta in the game. Meanwhile, the others were watching with much enthusiasm. Even Satsuki that was hosting the Vampire game can't wait to see how it ends. 

"Seijuurou-kun." 

Seijuurou lifted his head. "Yes, Tetsuya?" 

"Why do you look so worried?" As if given a hint that Seijuurou was actually the 'police', Tetsuya maintained his poker face. 

"Who aren't worried if they are gonna be killed next?" Seijuurou chuckled. 

"Not you." 

Tetsuya's reply was spot on. Now Seijuurou was becoming more restless. Could it be that Tetsuya was the vampire? Or is it Ryouta? That kid could be dangerous if he's serious. 

Seijuurou glanced at Ryouta. He was busy taking a peek at both Seijuurou and Tetsuya. Considering the puzzled face he was putting on, Ryouta can't be the vampire. But he could be acting. This kid is hella good in acting… 

And there's still the expressionless Tetsuya. If he is the vampire, he has a full advantage of the game. His deadpan face made people hard to guess what he was thinking most of the time. 

Come on, Seijuurou, THINK! 

"You guys need a minute to give the answer or just want to go to the next round?" asked Satsuki from the side. Next round means a dead end, but the truth will be revealed. 

Seijuurou rubbed his face, that apparently has already secreted cold sweat, and eventually allowed Satsuki to go on with the game. He has failed. It's just a game anyway. 

And man, he never knew that his friends were this good in being a criminal! 

But what if he think like the vampire? 

"Please close your eyes." 

Oh shit, the game has already moved on! While closing his eyes, Seijuurou was thinking hard. If he is the criminal… 

"Vampire." 

If he is the criminal….A reality snapped at him. 

"Now please open your eyes. Seijuurou, you're out." 

Seijuurou lifted his head and stared wide-eyed at Tetsuya. 

"You…" 

That time, Tetsuya's mouth has formed a smile. A villain's smile. 

Even though it was just a game, they all felt so betrayed. Tetsuya had always been such an angel, and today, he had killed all of them with his kindness. In the ring, Ryouta was already shivering like a puppy. Seeing that, Tetsuya held both Ryouta's hands. 

"I'm sorry, Ryouta. You had been so kind to me." The smile never left Tetsuya's face, and it was as if it was spitting venom everytime he opened his mouth. Ryouta was on the verge of tears. 

"That is why…" Tetsuya closed his eyes, leaned forward, and let his forehead met with Ryouta's. 

"As a vampire, I will kill myself." 

Eh? 

The other players, including Satsuki, was baffled. What? 

"That means I'm dead, right, Satsuki-san?" Tetsuya turned to Satsuki to gain confirmation, and she nodded while still in shock. 

"So I lived?" Ryouta looked around to see the others that has been eliminated earlier, and they all nodded. 

"But why, Tetsuya?" Unable to contain his curiousness, Seijuurou asked Tetsuya, and he just smiled like he always do. 

"Killing you guys one by one also means I'm killing myself little by little inside. If this is a real situation, I would kill myself from the start. It's not like I can't feel the betrayal going on, I just prefer to stay alive to keep the game interesting," and Tetsuya gave them the beguiling smile they always admire. 

They knew they were supposed to feel betrayed, but when Tetsuya decided to do 'suicide' rather than killing Ryouta, somehow… 

Their trust was mended. 

"And that was one interesting game indeed!" Satsuki clapped softly, feeling very proud of her Tetsu-kun. 

"But, wait, Tetsu!" 

"What is it, Daiki-kun?" 

"Why do you choose us to be killed in the beginning?" 

Tetsuya stared at Daiki for a second before replying, "As a sacrificial lamb." 

And Tetsuya's messy black hair met with Daiki's karate chop. 

=== 

Shintarou, Atsushi and Ryouta giggled. The Vampire game was truly something nice to be reminisced at times. But later, they realized that Seijuurou had gone silent for quite a long time. Shintarou glanced at Seijuurou who had fallen asleep while laying his head against Shintarou's shoulder. 

"Heh all this time I was only telling a bedtime story to Seijuuroucchi." Ryouta felt the urge to touch Seijuurou's cute breathing nose but he decided to just let it go. With very careful handling, Shintarou laid the sleeping man on his bed properly, and lastly Atsushi covered him with a blanket. After that, the three takes one last look at Seijuurou, to see if he needs anything else before leaving the room quietly. 

"Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou!" 

They suddenly heard a loud whisper coming from their back. Atsushi is the first one to turn, and he sees Satsuki running to them. 

"Tetsu-kun…." 

They all wait for Satsuki to finish her sentence since she is still busy catching her breath. "What about Tetsuyacchi, Satsukicchi?" 

Finally, Satsuki is able to lift her head and show them her smile. 

"Tetsuya is awake!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I decided not to kill anyone to recover from Aomine's death in the previous chapter. To be honest, I can't re-read that chapter without me tearing up ._. Lol…  
> Reviews are welcomed! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am very sorry I updated this fic a little late. Well, to be honest, I never sign a deadline for this fic ._. And it's hard to reach the gold peak of ideas and mood, but once I'm in the Zone, nothing can stop me (except me! *slapped by Aomine*)  
> Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki is the sensei. I have no link to the work of KuroBasu whatsoever. Until now.

A petite body was seen crouching in front of Daiki's grave, holding a buoquet of roses. His untamed black hair, stretching to cover his forehead, swayed with the wind that blowed. The man gently put the flowers in front of the silent grave and prayed for its owner. 

"I'm sorry I didn’t have the chance to meet you one last time, Daiki-kun," he thought to himself. After he finished praying, he raised himself and walked away from the place with a somber heart. Almost a yalm away, Satsuki and Ryouta were watching. The fact that they could spend time with Daiki in his last moment, even though they can't say goodbye to him precisely, it was still much valuable to what Tetsuya was facing right now. He just got up from a seven-month coma, now he had to deal with one of his best friends gone and never to come back. 

After catching up to his escorts, Satsuki went to her car and opened the door for Tetsuya. 

"Satsuki-san, you don’t need to do these. I can still do things on my own," said Tetsuya while smiling at her. He knew that the female doctor was only worried about him and was spoiling him more than she should. 

Satsuki nodded. Later, she moved to her driving seat and started the engine. Ryouta, tailing Tetsuya like a duckling, sat at the back with him. 

"Are you guys treating me like your personal driver?" asked Satsuki after seeing Ryouta's behaviour. Both patients chuckled, and then Ryouta lifted his hand as if holding a wine glass, and ordered Satsuki. "Next destination please, Satsukicchi." 

Satsuki only scoffed, and proceed to move the car back to the hospital. 

"Tetsuyacchi, are you okay?" asked Ryouta out of the blue while they were on the journey back to the hospital. He seemed worried over his small friend. 

"What do you mean?" Tetsuya was clearly confused. 

"You know, about Daikicchi…" 

A smile crept its way to Tetsuya's lips. His hands ruffled Ryouta's hair softly. "I'm fine, if that's what you're asking." 

"B-but….If it was me," suddenly Ryouta's eyes started to water, "I don't think I'll be able to stay calm like you…" 

Seeing Ryouta like that, Tetsuya almost panicked. "Wait, why are you crying?" He held Ryouta's face and swept the tears quickly. He didn’t want Satsuki to accuse him of bullying the adorable puppy. 

"Because you're putting a brave face when I know you're very sad inside," and Ryouta continued to cry. But for Tetsuya, his statement was enough for him to love his friend even more. Tetsuya pulled Ryouta into a hug, and it managed to stop Ryouta from crying another bucket. 

"Now you have cried for me, I don’t have the feeling of sadness anymore." 

Meanwhile, Satsuki that was watching from the driver seat, was trying REALLY hard not to show her inner-fujoshi. "Must…..not….squeal…." she muttered under her breath while munching her lower lips. 

\-------------------- 

When they got back to the hospital, only more bad news came flooding to them. It appeared that Seijuurou was sent to the emergency ward because Atsushi saw him hyperventilating. Shintarou, who was at his home, immediately took a taxi and had arrived safely at his best friend's room. Now he's waiting for Seijuurou in front of the ward with Atsushi. Meanwhile, Tetsuya, Ryouta and Satsuki was rushing to the room where Seijuurou was treated. 

"How was he?" In between the panting, Ryouta asked worryingly. Shintarou just shook his head. Beside him, Atsushi was on the verge of tears. Tetsuya quickly sat down beside him and comforted the diabetic boy. "It's gonna be okay…" The twenty-year old man kept whispering to Atsushi. The female doctor was fighting with herself on either to just barge into the room or to go to the desk to take charge on the patient. 

While Satsuki was thinking hard in front of the door, suddenly it was pulled inwards and revealed a figure clad in white. It was the doctor that treated Seijuurou, and judging by his face, she wouldn’t expect something good. 

"Shinn-san, how was the patient?" 

The doctor called Shinn looked up to Satsuki; Frown overpowering his face. "He's fine for now, but maybe you would want to say goodbye to him since he….." and he let his words die there. Shinn looked the other way to hide his disappointment. 

She didn’t dare to believe it. Seijuurou was going away. How was she supposed to say this to his friends? Even Satsuki herself felt like falling apart there and then. She slowly drifted to Seijuurou's friends that were waiting at the nearby bench. 

Tetsuya saw Satsuki walking towards them, and from her face, he knew that a lot more tear-jerking events coming their way. When she was in front of the group, she let out a sigh full of sadness. A heavy sigh. And from her action, all the boys began to cry except Tetsuya. Being the most mature in the group, he need to take a hold of himself. He was the person these boys rely on most; and if they saw him breaking down, they will be more shattered. 

"Can we go see Seijuuroucchi now, Satsukicchi?" With watery eyes blinding his sight, Ryouta faced Satsuki with his red nose. Satsuki turned to Shinn that was standing behind her, and he nodded in approval. Ryouta and Atsushi lifted themselves from the bench quickly, but they were called back by Tetsuya. "Guys, wait a minute!" The oldest man stood up from his sit, and after a few seconds he began to talk. "When you guys go in there, please don't show anymore tears okay? We want him to go happily, and we don't want Seijuurou-kun to worry about us. Remember to smile." He paused, and then wiped the tear that flowed from Atsushi's eyes lovingly. "He'll be in a place better than here. And I want you guys to be happy about it." 

The boys took some moment to calm themselves down, and when the tears were gone from their faces, Tetsuya led the group into the room. In the room, a certain skinny boy that had been suffering lung cancer for so long, was waiting for them. Complete with a smile on his pale face. "I thought you guys would come." "Of course we would come, Seijuurou. You are one of us." Shintarou pushed up his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. The glasses somehow managed to conceal his tear-stricken face. 

"Seijuuroucchi, how are you feeling?" The puppy-boy sat on the chair nearest to Seijuurou, and held up his friend's weak hand. From his position, he can clearly hear the huffs of Seijuurou breathing. Although deep inside his heart, he knew he would break down anytime soon, but with the utmost effort, he put on a soft smile as ordered by Tetsuya. Seijuurou's dry lips tilted to the side, giving them a faint smirk. 

"I won't be defeated by this puny illness." They chuckled. Now this is the Seijuurou that they know. A man befitting to be called 'His Highness', a man whose smile could make a tiger pee itself, a man who usually has opera songs playing in the background whenever he appeared on the television screen. 

Atsushi and Shintarou stared at Seijuurou with a hint of longing in their eyes. They felt like his soul was slowly drifting away from them. Although Seijuurou was constantly moving with that small body of his, it was as if he already has his other leg on the other side of the world. And they weren't all prepared for it. All they can do for him now is make him happy, during his last seconds. 

"Tetsuyacchi, do you want to talk to Seijuuroucchi now?" Tetsuya that was busy watching the two of them talking to each other, now was baffled by Ryouta's request. He thought to himself for a moment and after that he nodded. "I could use a word or two with him." 

Ryouta removed himself from the chair, giving a space for Tetsuya to have a manly mano-o-mano with 'His Highness'. "If you would excuse us, I would like to have a private talk with Seijuurou-kun." Ryouta nodded, and later asked Atsushi and Shintarou to walk outside of the room for a few minutes. 

Now they were alone, Seijuurou reached out for Tetsuya, which later Tetsuya held his hand from wavering around weakly. 

"Tetsuya, to be honest, I'm very surprised you managed to wake up faster than I thought." 

"How long do you think I'm going to be in comatose?" 

"Maybe another six months?" They let out a throaty chuckle. "I myself was very anxious if I could live long enough to see you wake up. I mean, just look at Daiki. I think he was healthier than me, but as you can see, he was the first to go." 

Gloom hovered over Tetsuya. "I'm very sorry…" 

Seijuurou only scoffed. "It's not even your fault, don't bother to apologize. Listen, Tetsuya. When I'm gone, I hope you can take care of them. Since the beginning, they were an annoying bunch, but we know they didn’t mean any harm. I might not be around to pull Atsushi away from his snacks, and Ryouta from his gibberish. So I need you to do that in my stead." Seijuurou stopped his sentence when he saw Tetsuya lowered his head, hiding his face. 

"Tetsuya, are you listening?" With all the strength he has left, Seijuurou put his bony hand on Tetsuya's face, and discovered a few trails of wetness. His eyes widen. 

Tetsuya was sobbing. 

Seeing the eldest man in his group breaking down, he can't contain his tears as well. With a smile still plastered on his face, he hugged Tetsuya, and later received a reply from the man's hands. He's going to miss this warmth. 

"I'm….sorry…" Layered with hot sobs and tears, Tetsuya apologized. "I lost my cool." They giggled and tighten the hug. "I promise to take care of them. If you see Daiki later, give him a brofist for me." The two men finally released themselves from the hug, tears stained both of their cheeks. Tetsuya gave Seijuurou a smile. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Seijuurou-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I decided to end this here, so Akashi's fans please don't kill me. This fic is kinda short but straight to the point, considering Akashi has two chapters especially for him. So, next on the 'to be killed' list is….*shot*   
> …..Is it me? o.o  
> Reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter of this series :D  
> First of all, I apologize for all readers who didn’t anticipate the deaths of the characters. Seriously, maybe I should put it at the summary ._. But all the favourites, follows, and reviews managed to keep me writing this story, although it was heartbreaking as the chapters go by. I hope you guys will stick to the very end! :')
> 
> Disclaimer: I am cruel. KuroBasu isn't mine. It's Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san's. THAT IS WHY I'M KILLING THEM AL-- _*severely annihilated by KnB fans*_

_A year ago, one peaceful morning in Tokyo hospital…_

"What are you doing, Ryouta?" Seijuurou eyed his friend's movement that was hiding a handful of tomato sauces in small packets. Ryouta only asked him to be quiet and continued on with his plan. Their little group assembled at Atsushi's big bed, and Tetsuya was seemingly absent in the meeting. 

"Okay, here's the thing guys. The plan is called _The Flustered Tetsuyacchi_ , and I guess you guys can imagine what the plan is for. Here I have some tomato sauces for the fake blood," he lifts his hand revealing the packets he got from the cafeteria. 

"Blood? Isn't that a little too far?" asked Daiki. For normal people, it might seem like a viable joke, but not for hospital beings like them. Little sight of blood could mean something bigger for the doctors here. Ryouta sighed. "Our life has been so dull in here. And I miss Tetsuyacchi not taking his eyes off me," and his mouth formed a pout. "And don't you guys want to see Tetsuyacchi's worried look? Or maybe blush? He would look so cute!!" 

The word 'blush' seeped into their ears (including Seijuurou's), and they started to imagine Tetsuya's flustered look. 

"Tetsu-chin, you look cute….and delicious…" 

"...It's not like I want to see your blush-nanodayo…." 

"Be mine, Tetsu…." 

"……Marry me, Tetsuya…." 

Their mumbles indicated that they agreed to Ryouta's plan. Meanwhile, Ryouta just giggled at their reactions. It's a pity he can't record a video of this moment. It would be gold. 

\------------- 

The plan was for them to take a walk at the park that evening, and from there the act begins. They were circling the lake that was populated by ducks and fishes when suddenly, Ryouta coughed out loud. He covered his mouth that was filled with tomato sauce which later became the so-called blood. 

"Oh my God…" The spilling 'blood' has stained his shirt with scary dark red spots, and Tetsuya was so surprised by the sudden bloodshed _(lol)_. According to plan, Ryouta collapsed on the spot, with Shintarou and Daiki began searching for a doctor 'frantically'. 

"W-what happened, Ryouta?!" 

"I don't know….Maybe the medicine stopped working…" To add the effects of dying, Ryouta started to pant lightly. 

"But the doctor said you have two more years to go!" 

The bloody-mouthed Ryouta only laughed softly at Atsushi's comment. "Man proposes, God disposes." 

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES, RYOUTA!" Seijuurou's face cringed since he wanted to conceal his laugh, but it only appeared like he almost cried. However, Atsushi turned his face away from Tetsuya, trying really hard to stiffle his giggle. Meanwhile, Tetsuya was worried to death if the doctors couldn’t get here in time. With this kind of acting, Ryouta could win an award if he's not carrying that brain tumor of his! 

"Oh God oh God…" muttered Tetsuya. Ryouta's mouth kept spewing excess 'blood' which made Tetsuya even more worried. "Tetsuyacchi, I might…..not have much time….left…" Putting on a smile blemished with 'blood', Ryouta gave Tetsuya a loving look. After waiting for some time, Tetsuya saw neither Daiki nor Shintaro bringing back a doctor. Hence, he decided something big. With the frail body of his, a torso even smaller than Ryouta, he lifted Ryouta off the ground bridal style. 

Okay, this wasn’t in the plan. 

"P-please bear with it! I'll run back to the building if I have to, Ryouta-kun! Please hold tight!" A tear was forming at the edge of Tetsuya's eyes, and his face was dominated with blush; Maybe because he was withstanding the weight, or maybe he was containing his cry. The others was so astonished, they couldn’t even move from their place. And that included Ryouta. Without wasting anymore time, Tetsuya rushed into the building with Ryouta in his arms. 

Everyone in the hospital was baffled with the scene of Tetsuya running around finding Satsuki while carrying Ryouta. It was so dramatic, they couldn’t utter a word in return. Ryouta was secretly panicking inside, despite the continuous acting. If Satsuki didn’t want to cooperate later, he could be involved in a bigger trouble. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this… 

"Ryouta-kun! Ryouta-kun!" Tetsuya called him in fear. Actually Ryouta was thinking what consequences he had to face after seeing the enraged Satsuki, and it ended up him looking as pale as he can be. Tetsuya mistook it as Ryouta getting out of breath. He nearly gave up on the floor, when Satsuki finally showed up with panic scrawled all over her face. "Quick, Tetsu-kun, into my room." 

Tetsuya saw Satsuki as the _glimmering hope in the hallway_ , but Ryouta saw her as _trouble on the way_. 

\------------------------ 

"Satsukicchi, you need to help me." 

As soon as Ryouta's butt touched the bed for Satsuki to examine him, he woke up with energy as much as when he woke up every morning. Tetsuya was outside of the room, waiting worryingly at one of the benches with sweat splashed all across his body. His weak figure was shocked by the sudden surge of power, but was fortunate enough not to crumble half-way through the search of Satsuki. 

By the time she heard Ryouta's voice pleading for help, she sensed something amiss. "This blood is suspiciously….tomato-ey." Her thumb proceed to wipe it off Ryouta's lips, and she smelled it. After her mind identified the real ingredient for the 'blood', Satsuki's eyes widen with rage. 

In the meantime, Ryouta was shivering on the bed like a puppy waiting to be punished. "Satsukicchi…Please don't tell Tetsuyacchi…" 

"State your reason, Ryouta," her voice sounded strict. Ryouta recognized it as the Professional Satsuki. 

"I…..Just want to have some fun?" His grin seemed crooked, as it was added with a buttload of nervousness. Once a woman went mad, even Gasai Yuno seem cute. And Satsuki's wrath was..…immeasurable. Satsuki gave a box of tissue to Ryouta, stood up from her chair, and walked out of the room. From the moment she walked out of the door, Ryouta counted the passing seconds with fright, while his hands were busy wiping away the tomato stains. If Satsuki's wrath is not to be messed with, now he had to deal with Tetsuya's… 

When Ryouta was busy reflecting himself, Tetsuya came into the room quietly. Ryouta only realized him when he was standing beside the bed he was sitting on. Before he could speak any word of apology… 

_SLAP_. 

Tetsuya's palm came in contact with Ryouta's plump cheek. The slap wasn’t painful, but it managed to hit Ryouta's heart too. He was so stunned by the slap, he looked at Tetsuya with a cajoling face. As for Tetsuya, his eyes were looking sharply at the seventeen-year old boy in front of him, as if he wanted to devour him. But eventually his sight became blurry. 

"Don't…..ever….do that again, Ryouta-kun…." With anger still nesting on his face, his tears crept out. "I can't bear losing a friend that I love so much." Seeing Tetsuya's tears managed to make Ryouta crawl on the bed towards the black-haired man, and he hugged Tetsuya with all his might. "I'm sorry, Tetsuyacchi…I just want your attention…" 

"There are thousands of ways to attract my attention, Ryouta-kun, just don't try this method anymore." Although deep inside his heart, Tetsuya was still angry, but he knew he can't stay mad for the rest of the day. He knew Ryouta was just an innocent boy who craved for people's attention, especially _his_ , but a slight scolding was enough for Ryouta to realize his mistakes. 

Maybe that wasn’t the best method for him to see Tetsuya's blush, but at least he knew what it looks like now. 

\-------------------------------- 

Seijuurou was catching his breath with much difficulties. His bony chest went up and down to ease the process of pumping oxygen into his weakening lungs. Cancerous lungs. 

"Seijuurou-chin, be strong," Atsushi grabbed his companion's hands to flow his energy to the struggling Seijuurou. The dying man smiled softly towards Atsushi, as his eyelids growing incredibly hard to stay unclosed. His nose and mouth was trying **really** hard to keep the body alive with each possible breath. His grip on Atsushi was becoming stronger and stronger. His soul was retracting away. 

Tetsuya sat at the left side, holding Seijuurou's left palm. And Ryouta was watching Seijuurou with his lower lips meeting his teeth, trying to hold in his tears. Shintarou stood behind Atsushi, praying non-stop for Seijuurou. Meanwhile, Shinn and Satsuki were watching at the side with nurses. Doctors could only do so much. Sometimes it's better to just let fate take charge. 

"It….hurts…." Finally Seijuurou's tear slipped out from his fierce pair of eyes. He closed them to withstand the pain. It was like his lungs were stabbed with multiple spears, damaging severely with each attack. His hands gripped Atsushi's big palm until his flesh turned white. Seeing Seijuurou crying in pain, Atsushi's tears started to flow as well. 

"We're here, Seijuurou-chin. Don't worry. Breath slowly…" 

Seijuurou followed Atsushi's words, and he took his one last, long, breath. He closed his eyes, getting ready to darken his world here and step to the other side. Somehow his mouth turned into a small smile. 

_I'll see you later, guys._

Finally Seijuurou was free. His hands that was tightly gripping Atsushi's hands before turned limp in a split second. His sleeping face was calm. Except this time, he's not waking up ever again. 

The crowd was silent, giving everyone a moment of peaceful mourning. Tears were visible in everyone's eyes, but they stayed strong. When there's life, there's death. Tetsuya stood up slowly from the chair beside Seijuurou, and went to face Ryouta. Suddenly the boy lunged at him, hugging Tetsuya tightly. It's the only way he can express his sadness. The black-haired man knew that Ryouta was a crybaby, and this situation must be killing him. He moved his hands to reply Ryouta's hug, hoping that his action can at least give him comfort. 

Ryouta was crying silently, burying his face at Tetsuya's shoulder. But his hiccups were too apparent to be ignored. Seconds after that, Atsushi went to hug Shintarou as well, and Satsuki and Shinn went outside of the room. Deaths in hospital were common, but that doesn’t mean that they were nulled by it. The doctors were just taking in fresh air; the atmosphere in Seijuurou's room was too suffocating. Too suffocating that they could produce tears in matter of seconds. 

The four of them was crying vehemently when suddenly, Ryouta collapsed. Thank goodness Tetsuya got to grab him before his head kissed the floor violently. Shintarou and Atsushi went outside to call back Satsuki and the other doctor. 

"Satsuki-chin, hellppp!" 

\-------------------------------- 

_Going back to the present…_

"Tetsu-chin! Look!" Atsushi called out to Tetsuya that was sitting at the window nearby, watching the dawn creeping into the world. "What is it, Atsushi-kun?" He smiled at Atsushi's direction, and the man replied to Tetsuya by showing his fistful of hair. "My hair, Tetsu-chin…" 

Quickly, Tetsuya stood up from his sit and went over to Atsushi that was still on his bed. He took a good look at Atsushi's grip full of hair, and later moved his hands to brush the man's head. He got the same result. "I'll call for Satsuki-san. You stay here, okay?" Tetsuya walked out of the room and started searching for Satsuki. While waiting, Atsushi got bored so he called Shintarou at his house, asking if he was able to come to the hospital to play with them today. Shintarou promised to come by later that day, since he had to deal with something in the morning. After the phone call ended, Tetsuya came in with Satsuki. Their faces showed worry, although Atsushi thought the hair-shedding wasn’t something new to him. "Good morning, Satsuki-chin." 

"Morning, Atsushi." She reached out to his file at the end of the bed and began to write down something. "Guys, I've got some bad news…" 

From the time they arrived at the Tokyo hospital, they were often welcomed with tons of bad news, and somehow were nulled to this kind of sentence now. Still, Tetsuya asked. "What is it, Satsuki-san?" 

The female doctor sighed. "It's Ryouta…" 

Upon hearing their best friend's name, their heads perked up. Now Satsuki has their full attention. 

"You guys knew about his amnesia, right?" 

\-------------------- 

Atsushi and Tetsuya strode out on the park for a morning walk. Atsushi brought a cellphone with him because of their next plan. 

"So he forgot about everything this time?" the phone talked. 

They stared at the cellphone. Shintarou was on the line. 

"Yeah." Atsushi's voice sounded gruff. Tetsuya was holding the phone carefully, and had put it on speaker mode. "We're going to see Ryouta-kun this evening, since after this I had to do some physiotherapy treatment and Atsushi's got appointment with doctors for his new condition." 

"What new condition?" 

"My hair, Shintarou-chin." Atsushi laid against the tree, still an earshot away from the phone. "My hair is shedding like crazy. I might get bald in a few days." 

On the other side of the phone, Shintarou let out a sigh. His friends' conditions were worsening. "I'll see if I can come earlier today. I'll call you if I've arrived." And they ended the line. 

\---------------------------------- 

"Try not to stress Ryouta out, okay? He's still in a daze," advised Satsuki before the three of them stepped into Ryouta's room. They all nodded, a signal that they understood. Satsuki opened the door for them, revealing Ryouta sitting on the bed with his legs covered by white blanket. Their presence there shocked Ryouta, and he showed a face of discomfort. 

"I'm sorry, but who are you guys?" 

They knew that this was coming, but why does it still hurts when they hear it? 

"We are your friends, Ryouta-kun," answered Tetsuya with a smile. Ryouta nodded slowly, his face still puzzled. "Can I know your names, please?" 

_Bear with it, Atsushi._

"My name is Masahiro Atsushi!" replied Atsushi with his full-throttle grin. 

"I am Hakone Shintarou." 

"My name is Kuromaru Tetsuya." 

"So…" Ryouta let the names sink in his mind first before repeating them altogether. "Kuromaru-san, Masahiro-san and Hakone-san! Nice to meet you!" The amnesiac splashed a grin towards them, and Shintarou felt distant when Ryouta called them by their last names. 

"You can call us with our first names, Ryouta." 

"Ehhh? Isn't that a bit rude? I just met you guys," Ryouta gave them a worried look. 

_Bear with it, Shintarou._

"We have met a year and a half ago, Ryouta-kun. You just can't remember," said Tetsuya, his face still plastered the lofty smile. 

"I can't remember? Why?" 

They all hesitated from answering. It's like telling a child about he or she didn’t have their parents anymore because they're gone from this world. 

"Because of reasons, Ryouta-chin." 

It was as if they were re-meeting with Miyamoto Ryouta two years ago, in the very same room. Asking the same questions. This wasn’t the first time Ryouta got attacked by his amnesia, but this time it was a major amnesia event. Ryouta completely forgot the world, including his identity. 

"Say, Ryouta-kun. Does the name Daiki ring any bells?" 

He shook his head. 

"What about Seijuurou?" 

Again, Ryouta shook his head. "Are they my friends too?" 

It hurts so much seeing Ryouta had forgotten about their two precious 'teammates', but they decided to gulp away their sadness. Tetsuya inhaled a large amount of air, and released them after he had calmed down. "You see, we have a group." 

"Like the Power Rangers!" interrupted Atsushi from the side. 

"….Yeah you could say that. You are the beholder of the yellow name, Kise Ryouta. Atsushi-kun here, is purple's. And Shintarou-kun's green. Daiki and Seijuurou were blue and red respectively. Mine is black," explained Tetsuya about their own little group's imagination. "Shintarou-kun wrote a book about us, and it's about basketball. In the book, you are one energetic puppy-like guy who works as a part-time model, and since your power is yellow, you inherit the blonde hair." 

Ryouta's hands touched his own hair. "I have blonde hair?" Tetsuya chuckled, and removed Ryouta's hands from his head. "Unfortunately no, Ryouta-kun. It's just in the book." "Aww that shucks." He pouted and turned his face away. But Shintarou was uncomfortable with the words that came out of Ryouta's mouth. It was as if a mother who just witnessed her baby cussed, he asked, "Where did you learn that from, Ryouta?" 

"Eh? Shucks? I heard it from the female doctor just before you guys came in." 

Must be Satsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*inhales*…….*exhales*……_ To all of Akashi's fans, I am sorry I put in Akashi's last moments. _*bows 90 degree*_ Since there's a lot of questions whether Akashi was still alive or not, I decided to put in the scene. Please don't kill me. I'm sad too, although I'm not a huge Akashi fan ;-;  
>  And the next chapter, I'm confused as to how to continue the plots. But I'll keep brainstorming, and I'll make sure to produce a quality chapter. My favourite character was Kise-kun, since he's one bubbly boy _(putting aside his good looks, he's only a noisy puppy with wagging tail)_. I won't be biased as an author, of course I think Daiki-kun's death need a little more description XD Nevertheless, if it managed to make you guys shed some tears, I think I've done a good job.  
>  Liked it or hated it? Please let me know so I can improve :3 Till next time! _*hides before Akashi's fans arrive*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! This time with more story for you to shed tears on. Honestly, I don't feel good about it ._. I know this series had been very sad, that's why I suggest for you to check out my other KnB fic for intense laughter, The Zombie Apocalypse. (Shameless self-promotion XD)  
> Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket is a work of Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. If it was mine, everybody would've been killed like in this story :v _*cough*_ SORRY NOT SORRY _*cough*_

"Shintarou-kun, you're going to the hospital again?" asked his mom from the kitchen. Her hands were occupied with cooking the stir-fried vegetables for lunch. Meanwhile, Shintarou was putting on his shoes at the entrance before heading out of the house. "I'll be back before dinner." The door closed. His mom can only shook her head and sigh. 

"Somehow he look happier than usual. Oh well…" After the dish was finished, she lifted the pan off the stove and reached out for a plate to place them. 

Unfortunately, the plate fell on the floor, shattering to pieces before her eyes. Suddenly, her heart was swept with discomfort. She tried her best to ignore it, it might just be her imagination. 

Or it might be a bad premonition. She chose to believe the former. 

\----- 

"Shintarou-chiiiinnn!" 

A voice rang while Shintarou was walking towards the hospital's lobby. There, he saw Atsushi waving frantically while putting on his happiest face; the happiest he'd ever seen. It was still a bit strange seeing him with a bandana on his head, but that was the only way to keep his head warm without the presence of hair. And beside him, Tetsuya was giving his signature angelic smile, and his hands were holding onto a wheelchair containing their amnesiac friend, Ryouta. Both of them were equally as cheerful as Atsushi. 

"What brings you here today, Shintarou-kun?" asked Tetsuya when they were taking a walk together at the park for some fresh air. 

"The same as always. Atsushi forced me to come and play with him," lied Shintarou, as if nobody knew that he missed the times when he was in the hospital hanging out with his friends. The three just giggled. Midorima Shintarou or Hakone Shintarou; once a tsundere, always a tsundere. 

"Anyways, I've come today to show you guys the finished product of the story we've planned." He pulled out a book with white covers. "The title was left blank. I thought I want to discuss that with you all today." 

They took the book from Shintarou's hand and flipped through some pages before they stopped at a page. 

_Seeing the ball bounced off the court in Kagami's hands, Kise went panic. Another score and Seirin will win. Kasamatsu was trying his hardest to block Kagami, but his jumping power made him an undefeatable beast. And damn, in his panicked state, he can't focus on finding Kuroko's position. Kagami was heading his way, and his legs automatically stepped towards the rushing man. His swayed right hand suddenly met with something. No. **Somebody.**_

_Everybody's eyes moved towards one small figure tumbling on the court. It was Kuroko!_

_Kise's hands trembled. How can he not detect his Kurokocchi behind him? He was too stunned to react, while the whole Seirin team was running to Kuroko to aid him._

_"Kuroko-kun!" Aida Riko ran to the petite body lying on the floor. Kuroko fumbled around, showing them the blood that has already trickled down his face._

"Whaattt?! How did I hit this Kuroko guy?" wailed Ryouta. 

"Ryouta-kun, that is me," uttered Tetsuya that was standing behind him. Ryouta sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Tetsuyacchi." 

"Kuroko has a very low presence. That explains why people can't detect him most of the time," explained Shintarou. He wanted to talk more with his friends regarding the title, but it seemed like his friends were too absorbed with the story. Atsushi even flipped back to the very first page and brought them all to a suitable place before reading it out loud. It turned out he's a very talented storyteller. 

"Wait, what about the title-nanodayo?" 

"Title can wait. We must know what the story is about first before deciding on a title," stated Tetsuya. 

"If Daiki-chin and Seijuurou-chin are still here, they would be very pleased to read this story." Atsushi gave off a sad smile. Then, Tetsuya and Shintarou stared into the distance, as if they were trying to seep in the presence of Daiki and Seijuurou back into their life; as little as it may be. The confused Ryouta in the wheelchair watched his friends went silent just because of the stated name of Daiki and Seijuurou. He pouted his lips. 

"Seeing you guys like this, rather than feeling sad, I think they were blowing their heads off getting mad at us for weeping like this," said Ryouta. The statement snapped them back to Earth. They imagined how Daiki will throw his shoe at them if they started crying for him, and how Seijuurou would start pinching their cheeks until they stopped crying and their cheeks were beet red. And later gave them a comforting hug. Slowly, they formed a smile. 

"Yeah, Ryouta's right." Although a trace of tear is forming at his eye, Shintarou wiped it off with a smile on his face. 

=================== 

"Alright, everyone, I need silence! I'm calling my mom," yelled Shintarou. The others stopped talking immediately, but something crossed Ryouta's mind. He flashed a whicked grin and pulled Atsushi and Tetsuya into a small circle before revealing his idea. 

"Hello, mom?" said Shintarou after he heard a clicking sound at the other side of the line. 

"Shintarou-kun? Are you on the way back now?" 

"I'll be back at five. Just informing you--" 

Atsushi came closer to Shintarou and spoke loudly, "Yes, more weed please~! I need it bad~" Quickly Shintarou waved away his phone and cupped the speaker where it picks voices from his side. Meanwhile, Ryouta made panting noises beside Shintarou, dangerously similar to someone having coitus. "Ah! Argh! Ack…Yes! Yes! Moreee!" shouted Ryouta, loud enough for the phone to pick up his voice _(and his panting)_ from behind Shintarou's hands. 

"S-Shintarou-kun? Are you okay there?" His mom asked in a worried tone. When she was about to ask more, another voice rang into her ears. 

"Ryouta-kun! Stop it, PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!" After barking that sentence, Tetsuya went giggling quietly on the floor, now joined by Atsushi. 

"Mom, no! D-don't listen to them! I-I can explain!" Eventually, the flustered Shintarou walked away from his group for a peace of mind. Now he had to tell his mom what had happened, or he might not be able to eat dinner tonight. 

Meanwhile, the three idiots were busy laughing on the floor when suddenly, they detected an ominous aura coming from none other than the one and only, Hakone Shintarou. He started chasing his friends after ending the phone call with his mom. Surely his mom was suspicious if he was spending time with a bunch of delinquents. 

"Omaeeee!" exclaimed Shintarou, with his legs busy speeding up. 

"RUUUNNN!" 

That evening, people said that four figures were seen running around the park with indescribable shouting and laughing. The scene made their day. 

================= 

Sometimes it was good to let the sweat drip out of the body normally, considering now Satsuki wasn’t watching them. As usual, Tetsuya was left out from the chased group, and Ryouta proceed to put him in the wheelchair and continue running while pushing him. Shintarou almost caught the tired Tetsuya, but Ryouta's actions gave him more exercise. 

They laid against a big oak tree after a good amount of running. Atsushi acted as the pillar for them to lean against. Shintarou was at his left, and Ryouta occupied his right. Their heads rested on Atsushi's shoulder. In Ryouta's arms, laid the small Tetsuya, sitting in between his spread legs. The evening wind swept softly the hairs that matted on their foreheads because of the sweat. In Atsushi's hands, the book was opened once more. Before they knew it, the story had escalated to the end of Seirin's training camp. 

_"I am a shadow. You are a light. People will notice your presence, and I will give my best to support you from the shadows. Our next destination is, the Inter-High."_ Atsushi read the sentence slowly to let the quote seep into the listener's mind. After a while, his eyes glanced back at his friends that had become suspiciously quiet. They were breathing calmly and quietly. Atsushi 'tch'ed. They already fell asleep. Might as well take a nap with them. It's not like anyone's listening. He chuckled and closed his eyes. The wind was only one of the convincing factors for a great evening nap time. 

The clock finally struck 4.35 PM. Shintarou put his slingbag across his torso, getting ready to take a taxi and go back home. 

"Atsushi, my book." 

But Atsushi gripped the book tight. As if he wasn’t ready to part ways with the book just yet. "No, I'll keep it. You will just stain it if we leave it in your care," he pouted. "It's not like I want to stain it on purpose-nanodayo!" This time, even Shintarou pouted. Ryouta and Tetsuya giggled at their friends. "Besides, your snack-loving hands can also leave food marks on it." 

"I can always shake it off, Shintarou-chin." 

"What if ants come and eat away the pages?" 

"I'll eat them too!" 

Shintarou was left baffled by Atsushi's retort. He later pinched his forehead and sighed. "I'll keep it for you then, Shintarou-kun. The next time you come, I'll make sure for it to be in a perfect condition," declared Tetsuya. This time, Atsushi went along without any disapproval. His hands gave the book to Tetsuya's waiting palm. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He hugged his best friends and walked to the bus stop at the front of the hospital gate. "Shintaroucchi, you smell like sweat…" Ryouta mumbled. 

Shintarou scoffed. "Well, so do you." 

Atsushi interrupted, "My sweat smells sweet." 

"AS IF!" 

The three patients decided to see him off, and promised not to take their eyes away from him until Shintarou got on a cab and moved on the road. 

A cab arrived. Shintarou stepped into the car, and closed the door. He smiled and waved his hands to his friends outside. After that, he told the driver to his intended location. 

Atsushi, Tetsuya and Ryouta walked back into the hospital's yard after seeing the taxi drove on the road. 

Not long after that, they heard a truck's horn. Loud enough for it to echo in the sky. 

And after that, a screeching sound. 

And there's a crashing sound. 

They turned their heads. Shintarou's taxi was now under the truck. 

In the crushed taxi, Shintarou was breathing slowly. His eyes were dimming with every second that passed by. Blood had splattered everywhere, seemingly it had splurted out from his squashed legs. 

He was glad he didn’t hold the book this time. 

Or else, he would stain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit. I am very cruel with my characters. My life is all about waiting for a light-speed knife to go through my head because I kill everyone's favourite character XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you all! twinSlayer reporting back to work!  
> Firstly, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Since I've been very busy with a lot of stuff (and laziness was one of them *dodges a flying tomato*), I've been brainstorming at the highest possible time rate. Now I feel a little light-headed (?). Don't know if I should lie down or not ._.  
> Anywho, I put a warning firsthand.  
>  **This is tear-jerking**. Like seriously. So put tissues in an arm's reach.  
>  Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei is very generous giving us this beautiful story called Kuroko no Basuke. Please give a round of applause to his awesome success.

_"Aominecchi said, " **the only one who can beat me is me."** " Kise held the basketball carefully, not letting Aomine to steal it from him again. "But what if the one that Aominecchi are facing now is **'me'**?"_

_Aomine stiffened. Kise's eyes started to be half-lid, his breaths synced up with him, his posture started to soften up; It was as if impersonating his every action in basketball. He was too stunned to react when suddenly, Kise dribbled past him._

Tetsuya carefully read through the lines for Ryouta that was lying on the grass, his head resting on his lap. It was hard for Ryouta to feign his expression, when the one reading the story had such… monotonity. Whenever Tetsuya looked at Ryouta while his mouth uttered the words he saw in the novel, Ryouta only grinned and showed a face that says 'Go on, I'm listening'. 

Before the petite boy could continue, Ryouta asked. "Tetsuyacchi?" 

"Hm?" 

Ryouta sat up, and faced Tetsuya. "It feels incomplete without Atsushicchi," he whined. His face showed an expression that's close to tears. Tetsuya gave him a smile, and patted Ryouta on his fluffy hair. "He will get better. Don't worry, Ryouta-kun." 

A week after Shintarou's accident, Atsushi fell into a deep depression. Satsuki managed to detect it early enough, because a severe depression can cause a lot of troubles if it was left alone, mainly suicide cases. The female doctor cared a lot for Tetsuya's little group of patients. When one of them stepped up to heaven, she did taste the sadness. Aside from Tetsuya, she looked at them like they were her own children. 

"Maybe we should ask Satsuki-san after this. Let's see if we could worm into his room and check him out," Tetsuya formed a sneaky smile for Ryouta. Somehow Ryouta's naughtiness had rubbed off on him. 

================== 

That evening was weird for Tetsuya. His body felt light-weighted, energetic and warm. He was in such a good mood that his body wasn’t going against his will today. He even ran across the hall just to greet Satsuki, who immediately told him to stop running or he will tire himself out. He only replied Satsuki's comment with a boisterous laugh. Ryouta followed closely behind. 

"Satsuki-san, how's Atsushi-kun?" he asked while his smile still plastered on the serene face. However, Satsuki can only give them a sad look. 

"His depression is becoming worse, Tetsu-kun, I'm afraid to admit." 

Ryouta and Tetsuya can only retort with a short "Oh". Surely the doctors and psychiatrists were trying their best during treatment, or at least that's what they want to believe. Now it's all up to Atsushi to heal himself or not. "Can we see him soon?" 

The female doctor formed a soft smile. "Of course you can. I'll see if he doesn’t have any appointments tonight, and I'll squeeze in some time for you three to meet just before lights out, okay?" 

The two patients beamed with so much happiness. Ryouta hugged Satsuki tightly until she felt out of breath, and released her after relishing his delight on her. It's official now that Satsuki was their most favourite doctor. And mom. They kept the latter part a secret. 

After Satsuki left to attend to other matters, Tetsuya brought Ryouta to his room to enjoy the sunset of the day. It's autumn now. The browning leaves would look so beautiful under the shine of a sinking sun. The two settled down on Tetsuya's bed; A bit big for someone as small as Tetsuya. 

"Ryouta-kun," Tetsuya broke the silence in between the two while they were enjoying the scenery outside the window. Ryouta looked at the twenty year-old man with curiousity. 

"Yes, Tetsuyacchi?" He tilted his head slightly. Such an adorable kid, Tetsuya thought. 

"I want you to make a promise to me." Tetsuya's gaze was fixed on the beautiful view outside, but his mind was contained with his friends. 

"Promise?" 

"Yes," he continued. "Promise that whatever happened in the future, please take good care of yourself, Satsuki-san and Atsushi-kun." 

Ryouta didn’t like where this conversation was going, and he was urged to ask, "Tetsuyacchi, don't say it like that. Don't leave us. We're going to be lost without you." The older man only chuckled at Ryouta's remark. It's not a laugh to ridicule, but it's a laugh of happiness, embarassment and appreciation. 

"I never said anything about leaving, Ryouta-kun." His petite hands patted Ryouta's head gently. The gesture reminded Ryouta of someone. Someone with a kingly vibe, but gentle to the heart. Someone that's long gone, but he can't exactly put his words on it. 

"Then what do you mean by that?" 

"I just want to be assured of your well-being in the future, just in case…" Tetsuya paused for a moment. "Just in case… That I'm going next." 

The seventeen year-old boy immediately wrapped Tetsuya in a tight hug, and he buried his face at Tetsuya's crook of neck. He writhed for a moment, thinking that his heart might not be able to take it if Tetsuya followed the others. Not now. Not after he witnessed Shintaroucchi died right in front of his eyes. 

"Tetsuyacchi…" He sobbed a little. "Please don't go…" 

Tetsuya slowly replied the hug, a smile was seen at his cracked lips. "I'm not going anywhere, Ryouta-kun. I'm here." 

Ryouta lifted his head and his eyes met with Tetsuya's calm pair of eyes. "Pinky promise?" He held out his pinky finger cutely. Tetsuya chuckled again. 

"Pinky promise." He linked his pinky finger with Ryouta's, and when the fingers detached, Ryouta continued with his suffocating hug. 

Eventually, the two boys ended up lying on the bed while their bodies still intact. When Satsuki walked in the room and saw them hugging like there's no tomorrow, she felt like a misplaced wheel. 

"Um… S-should I leave?" she stammered, and the two hugging men saw her and laughed. 

============================ 

That night, the two boys were so excited in seeing Atsushi. It's been almost a week since they saw him. They should have a lot to talk about. Although their legs were busy striding together with Satsuki, their minds were full of Atsushi and their group. They want to tell him how they've read the novel until the Rakuzan battle, and maybe mock him a little about his bald head. Not that they were better off than Atsushi anyway. 

"Guys, we got a problem," said Satsuki while she turned away from Atsushi' s door. The two were startled. 

"What is it?" 

She sighed. "It seems like Atsushi had locked himself in." 

They knew they weren't supposed to be alarmed but their guts were telling them otherwise. One particular word came flying into their mind. 

_Suicide._

"I'll go get the keys from the front desk. I'll be back as soon as I can!" shouted Satsuki before her figure disappeared at the end of the hallway, running with all her might. But Ryouta and Tetsuya can't wait any longer. Any seconds wasted might result in their friend's dear life. 

Tetsuya tried to ram onto the door, but his small stature only gave him a shoulder pain. Although to Tetsuya, he felt like he just lost his left scapula. The door didn’t budge even a little. This was one of the time he was ungrateful of his small feature. 

Seeing Tetsuya so determined to crash his small figure just to open the door, Ryouta pushed Tetsuya aside and decided to kick the area near the doorknob. Thankfully, he had enough strength to quake it open, and he immediately smash his bigger body to the door, slamming it open and revealing Atsushi… 

…On the verge of putting his head in a noose made of blanket. 

"Atsushi-kun!/ Atsushicchi!" 

They lunged themselves towards Atsushi just to prevent his head from entering the hole of death, and the three of them landed on the cold hard floor with a loud noise. They panted hard; Just what people would expect from a person who just escaped death. 

"Get off me!" yelled Atsushi. "Let me die!" His hands smacked away Tetsuya to the side, but Ryouta stayed stubbornly at his body. 

"Atsushi-kun, please stop this madness!" cried Tetsuya. He tried to reach out to Atsushi once again, but his hands were swatted away like a fly. Ryouta rolled to the floor beside Atsushi and pinned him down. 

"Snap! The fuck! Out of it! Atsushicchi!" With every slap that accompanied Ryouta's yell, Atsushi stopped struggling in his grip. But his uneven breath clearly stated that he hasn’t calmed down, not even a bit. 

"Get off me, Ryouta-chin," growled Atsushi. His eyes full of killing intent, but Ryouta didn’t budge. 

"No, I'm not letting you go!" 

Before he knew it, Ryouta was already thrown to the other side of the room. Tetsuya started to panic. "Atsushi, please stop…" 

It was meant to be calming, but with the mood Atsushi was in, Tetsuya's plead only angered him even more. "SHUT UP, TETSU-CHIN!" Coincidentally, his hands grabbed a vase on one of the nightstands, and he proceed to throw it at Tetsuya's direction. 

Fortunately, his aim needed a lot of work, so the vase flew to the window beside Tetsuya instead, making it broke and the vase landed on the ground outside, shattering to pieces. Everybody's eyes caught the loud shattering noise, and later the turmoil going on in Atsushi's room at fifth floor. 

Tetsuya's eyes widen. For a second, he was afraid of Atsushi. It wasn’t the Atsushi he knew two years ago. Atsushi-kun, to him, was delicate, cute, and carefree. Depression sure brought the worst out of people. 

After the crash, Atsushi came to realization that he nearly killed Tetsuya, and also acted violently against Ryouta. He was silent for a moment. His sweaty palms loomed his terrified face. "I-I'm sorry, Tetsu-chin…Ryouta-chin…" he mumbled. 

In deep pain, Ryouta tried to stand up and walked over to the trembling Atsushi. Tetsuya followed him afterwards. "You okay there, bud?" asked Ryouta. 

"How can I be? I nearly k-killed you guys…" Atsushi's vocal chords shivered at the 'k' word. Never in his wildest dreams he would intend to murder his best friends. Wet tears streamed down his cheeks. "Just kill me… This depression torturing me…" 

"No." Ryouta and Tetsuya quickly hugged the frightful man. "We love you too much to let you do that. Don't ever attempt this again, Atsushi-kun." 

The bald head nodded frantically, steadily, and he buried his crying face in Tetsuya's shoulder. Ryouta rubbed Atsushi's back slowly. He was starting to choke by the tears pooling at his eyes. 

"We love you, Atsushi-kun. We really do." 

================= 

The following day, Ryouta visited Atsushi at his ward. Because of the attempted suicide last night, he was put under 24 hours surveillance by the specialists. Although a lot of forms needed to be filled in order for him to see his best friend, Ryouta felt it's worth the hard work. Afterall, he viewed Atsushi and the rest of the group as his family. His real brethren had long abandoned him. 

"Atsushicchi, how are you feeling?" asked Ryouta as soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of a bald head sitting on the white bed. The head turned to Ryouta. He gave the amnesiac the brightest smile. 

"Spectacular," replied Atsushi with a British accent. They share a brief moment of chuckling, since the way he answered reminded them a lot to Harry Potter. Ryouta took a seat beside Atsushi's bed and began chatting calmly with him. Something has changed in Ryouta, and Atsushi saw it the moment he stepped into the room. 

"Ryouta-chin, where's Tetsu-chin?" asked Atsushi curiously. Ryouta can only give him a smile. "Nevermind, don't answer that. He must be mad at me, isn't he?" 

Ryouta decided not to respond, instead maintaining his smile. He reached out for Atsushi's hand and hold it under his cheek. The warmth from Atsushi was slowly being felt by his puffs. "No, he's not mad at you, Atsushicchi. Don't worry." 

The reply made Atsushi leapt in happiness. Again, his mouth curved into a grin so wide, it's a wonder it didn’t split his head into two. When seeing his friend, no scratch that… When seeing his _brother_ so happy, he can't help but grin alongside him. Deep inside his heart, he cannot bring himself to tell Atsushi that… 

Tetsuya was no more. 

_"Atsushi was brought to a special place because of his behaviour just now, and maybe, just maybe, I would appreciate it more if you guys inform me first before plunging into the room carelessly!"_

_The two patients lowered their head in front of an ogre*cough*it's actually Satsuki*cough*. It was obvious that their plan was rushed and nonsensical, but at least now Atsushi was put in safe hands. In the end, it turned out well, so they won't mind an hour or two of bickering Satsuki._

_While the doctor decided to confiscate something that would momentarily crush their emotions, Satsuki realized that Tetsuya was nearly out of breath. It felt weird to her since he wasn’t doing anything since the moment the doctors took Atsushi away."Tetsu-kun, you alright?"_

_Right at the time when Tetsuya wanted to reply, suddenly he felt like drowning. His hands quickly grabbed Ryouta's sleeves before he could fall on the floor, and Ryouta caught Tetsuya in his arms. "Satsukicchi, call for help! Quick!"_

_Tetsuya was brought to the emergency ward as quickly as possible. Ryouta and Satsuki followed along the medical troupe, hands not leaving Tetsuya until he's in front of the ward. While running, Ryouta looked at the smaller man with watery eyes. He's worried to the bone._

_With all the strength he can muster, Tetsuya tugged Ryouta's hand just for him to look at the lying man for a second. Tetsuya stuck out his pinky finger, and a smile on his lips. Automatically, Ryouta's mind went back to the promise he made with Tetsuya._

_**Remember the promise, okay?**_

_His pinky finger only brushed on Tetsuya's before he was pushed outside of the room. The door closed, leaving Ryouta standing outside with body full of sweat and worry. His hand slowly fall back into its place, while Ryouta stared into nothingness in front of him._

_This moment, he thought. It was like that one time… He felt a pang of pain thrusting into his head, but he wanted to retrieve back those memories. He can only come up with a name._

_Seijuuroucchi._

_Along with that name, a batch of uneasiness seethed into his heart. It was as if he knew what's gonna happen at the end of the wait. Suddenly, he heard a thump inside the room. Most probably from the machine that produces electric shock to re-produce heartbeat._

_His eyes widen._

_He can feel his own heartbeat after hearing the shock. It was a last resort for doctors to keep the patient alive._

_Alive._

_Tetsuyacchi._

_Please…_

_THUMP! A second shock was inflicted._

_Ryouta was too focused on the room, he forgot to breath. He inhaled slowly, but it felt painful._

_Tetsuyacchi._

_Please…_

_Tears were gathering at his eyes, and before he knew it, a third thump was given to Tetsuya's lifeless body._

_Ryouta's mind didn’t forget to count the shocks given. It was three. Only three. And after that is no more. Again, he forgot to give oxygen to his lungs, because all his mind can think of is Tetsuya._

_His eyes were glued to the floor, and later met with a familiar shoe. Satsuki's work shoes. They were stepping towards him rather speedily before he felt a figure hugging him. After registering what was going on, he looked down on Satsuki. She was crying. Rather loudly for her age, but still saddening._

_Ryouta can only move his hand to reply her hug, albeit awkwardly. Right now, they cannot think about anything else._

_The only thing they can think of is not even there anymore._

"Ryouta-chin?" Atsushi's hand waved in front of Ryouta's gaze because his friend seemed to have lost his soul in a blackhole. "Ryouta-chin, are you alright?" 

Ryouta jolted a bit, but later gained his composure not long after that. He, again, formed a smile for Atsushi. "Yeah, sorry. My mind wandered a bit." 

"Are you lacking your beauty sleep, Ryouta-chin? Then feel free to sleep beside me." The man patted the space beside him on bed, making sure Ryouta will have enough room. The other man just shook his head gently, declining the offer. 

"That was tempting, Atsushicchi, but I have an appointment shortly after this. If not, I would've dive onto the bed even before you asked," he chuckled. It's true. Before this Atsushi didn’t have to ask, Ryouta would definitely make himself right at home. Since Atsushi's bed was enormous, it's either occupied with Ryouta's warmth, or Tetsuya, or Daiki. 

Hm? Daiki? 

_Who is Daiki?_ Ryouta asked himself. He would love to ask that from Satsuki after this. Or maybe some time later. It's better if he leave her alone for a while. She still needed to recover from the death of her love. 

"Ryouta-chin," grumbled Atsushi, "I can feel it." 

Ryouta lifted his head. The leukemic boy spaced off into the distance. "What?" 

Atsushi gave him a smile almost as lofty as Tetsuya's. "My time will be up soon, Ryouta-chin." 

He gritted his teeth. Not Atsushi too… 

_"Please don't say that, Atsushicchi,"_ is what he wanted to say, but he still wondered why he kept his mouth shut after the declaration from Atsushi. Maybe his mind was too tired to comprehend all these things at once. No amount of words could sum up his feelings right now. At some point, he felt sick, queasy, hollow. Sick of his and his friends' withering lives. Whatever higher power up there had given Ryouta a rough time. 

"Ryouta-chin, you sure has changed." 

He can only stretch his lips, forming a weird grin. Either he shut his mouth, or he will burst into an unending tears. 

Maybe he was maturing. Maybe even Atsushi was maturing. Both of them didn’t break down at the prospect of them dying soon. 

Ryouta stared at Atsushi for the nth time. Two years ago, Atsushi's face was chubby, always stuffing himself with food. No one was disturbed by that fact though, because all of them were trying to increase their appetite whilst being sick. The current Atsushi, however, has sharper features, slimmer and much quieter. His snack crave was as persistent as ever nevertheless. It's not like Ryouta can complain anyway. He does all the talking for his friends most of the time. 

Ryouta suddenly realized that his memories were slowly slipping back in. 

No matter how intent Ryouta's stare at Atsushi, he still can't detect any vibes of a dying man. Instead, Atsushi's smiles were keeping him vibrant, shining, perplexing. Like a star that was about to die, it will give out a mesmerizing supernova. 

Beautiful yet saddening. 

Because what's left after that was a blackhole. In this case, a blackhole in Ryouta's heart. Maybe that's what they are. A dying star. 

The exchange of smile between them seemed to last forever. They stayed silent. Sometimes, it's better to savour the moment, because they are, afterall… 

…just a brittle candle living underneath a storm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day I bid to you readers! I humbly thank you guys for reading until this far, and I have sad news to be told. This is the last chapter for the story of Before The Rise. On the bright side, be happy that you guys won't shed tears after this. I only ask to cry on this last chapter, although it's a bit short but I already inserted all the plots needed so I'm satisfied. Maybe after this I'll put an extra or something, but still depends on the time.   
> So, enjoy (crying)! :D  
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is a work of Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. All credits go to him for this absolutely wonderful and inspiring story.

"Morning, Ryouta-kun." 

The teenage boy smiled at Satsuki brightly. "Morning, Satsukicchi!" 

Seeing the boy so energetic early in the morning, Satsuki's sleepiness that was heavily fogging her head before was instantly blown away. She tucked on the file at the end of Ryouta's bed, carefully searching for any casualties from yesterday. Until she was satisfied with everything that was written down, her eyes carefully examined the notes joted down. After about two minutes scrutinizing, she shifted her gaze back to the patient. 

Ryouta seemed to be busy staring outside of the window. No idea on what he was focusing on though, because there's almost _nothing_ to be looked at the white sheet layering the park outside. Snow didn’t fall today, so the ice have some time to form a rigid layer on top of everything it falls on. 

Under the shine of the sad sunlight, Ryouta's figure looked aetherial and otherworldly. Satsuki thought it might be her tired eyes, because there was no way a normal human can glow. 

"Satsukicchi, I remembered everything last night." 

Her eyes quickly caught the sitting figure on the bed. This was a moment to be celebrated, but without the presence of his friends, Satsuki felt it was best for him to recollect and restructure his own memories alone. With hopes that he could cherish the happy times, and not shed tears on the sad ones. Her glossed lips smiled. 

"It was fun, Satsukicchi! I hope I can see them again soon!" 

She was wrong. Humans _do_ glow. 

======================================== 

"He is such a fighter." 

Ryouta was trying hard not to show his smile, although in his heart he would've probably made a leap of faith from the rooftop of the building. The sentence made him sound like he was the one warrior left standing in battlefield, when the others had either given up or die as martyrs. He knew the whisper, one from millions of them, meant that he managed to live longer than the doctors had predicted. He could say, he was proud of himself. Next time when he was finally reunited with his friends, Ryouta could boast about the fact that he extended his life six months further from his foreseen demise. He chuckled. 

Next time, he thought. Sureee… When that moment comes, he should probably tackle Tetsuya first, and later a brofist to Seijuurou and Shintarou. After that, a flying hug to Daiki, which will be dodged by him, or if he's lucky maybe a punch, and landed on Atsushi's body instead. Either way, it's still comforting. Yes, that was the perfect plan. 

His hands reached out for the novel at the table nearby, and opened up to the Inter-High preliminaries arc. It was his favourite arc, next to the parts where they have a character named Kise Ryouta. 

His pupils carefully read the words organized by Shintarou. Honestly speaking, he had finished the novel a long time ago, and from there, he re-read them a thousand times in order to search for an appropriate title to be given at the end. Yes, he still remembered Shintarou's last wish, the title was left blank for them to decide. Since now it's just him, Ryouta made sure he didn’t want to disappoint the others' expectations. 

Line by line, chapter by chapter; the next thing he knew, he was already at the loss of Kuroko against Touou. It was utterly disappointing, yet inspiring. Ryouta can't help but cry for the poor Kuroko. All his hard work was still not enough to pull his best friend, Aomine, back to the right track. Wiping his silent tears away, Ryouta felt like giving Kuroko a comforting hug, but surely he would've done it long ago if Kuroko was real. 

Speaking of which, Shintarou really nailed the characters' personalities. 

And that goes without saying, the Kise Ryouta he worshipped so much, was annoying the hell out of others. He knew he have the looks of a model, and he went around telling his friends he was a handsome freak. "Who doesn’t want to kick that no-goody at his butt?" Satsuki once said, which made Ryouta pouted. 

The Midorima with a 'stick-up-his-ass' attitude matched the Hakone Shintarou in real world perfectly. His grumpiness, tight face, profesionalism, and most importantly his tsundere-ness, spells Shintarou all over it, and Ryouta wouldn’t want him any other way. As an author for the novel, Shintarou was humble enough to let himself appear at the middle of the novel, and not shouting his name right at the start. Because Ryouta would totally do that. 

Murasakibara's craving towards snacks was unreal, in Ryouta's opinion, but maybe Atsushi asked from Shintarou personally to add the ability to gobble down a mountain of sweets. Or two mountains. If he can't have the nerunerune candies in reality, let him enjoy them in the novel. Because people, that’s what novels are for. 

Meanwhile, the Akashi name-holder was downright scary. As fuck. Like seriously. How did Shintarou even come up with that intimidating double-personality disorder? Thank God, Shintarou holds a thing in his heart called _conscience_ , the other calm half of Akashi Seijuurou was a gentleman and won't go scissoring people out of nowhere. And by the way, why scissors? 

Aomine Daiki, unlike Chisato Daiki, was very tense and too arrogant for his own good. Although during his younger days, Aomine was very adorable and cheerful, it teared up Ryouta because that Daiki used to be his playmate on court. And yay, Shintarou got him a big-racked friend!.....named Satsuki. Ryouta guessed Shintarou must be out of his mind because if Satsuki read this in its entirety, she was gonna gut him alive. Well, in his next life. 

For his dear Kurokocchi, just like his Tetsuyacchi, Ryouta **adored** the small man to his ancestors, and Shintarou really got his facts straight in his novel; Kise Ryouta clung onto the boy like a kangaroo's kid. Which was unfortunate that Kuroko doesn’t have a pouch, because he would totally live in him for the rest of his life. Moving back to Kuroko, the man has a high determination, in contrast with his quiet demeanor and short height. And not to mention, very gentlemanly too. Seems like Shintarou didn’t forget to insert the little love story of Tetsuya-Satsuki in here, which he enjoyed and at the same time, pitied. Reality-wise and novel-wise, her love was still unrequited. 

And there's another main character written in the novel, named Kagami Taiga, who helped Kuroko climb up the stairs to victory. Whoever this Kagami was, Ryouta was forever jealous of him since he was the one who stood alongside Kuroko all the way through the end. Fiery, hot-headed, eats like a bulldozer, Kagami was a perfect match for Kuroko. If he swung that way, he would've probably went after the smaller man, in which Ryouta prayed he did not. Also, what's with his jumping power? Ryouta can jump too! 

Once Ryouta had captured the characters' personalities correctly, he tracked up the plot for the story. Shintarou would have just give them his rough idea, but unfortunately his mom had put them away and sealed it for eternity. Ryouta can't go around telling his mom to re-open her old wound. It's like pouring salt over a cut. So he decided to figure out the plot himself. He admit, he didn’t have the smartest brain like Shintarou, or as wise as Seijuurou, but he surely can be as bright as them if he put his utmost effort. And after almost two weeks of lone brainstorming, he found out that Kuroko was trying to pull his friends out from straying further into the path of destruction. Such noble intention, _such small body_. Ryouta never doubted why Kise respected the said person so much. 

Ryouta closed the book. His eyes needed some rest, so he looked outside. The snow has started to fall again. He stared at one of the falling flakes, and later jumped to another as the recent ones fall and melted on the windowsill. The slow movements calmed him, and lulled Ryouta to sleep. 

**But** he had something more important to do, so he sat straight back up and called out Satsuki from the machine beside him, asking for a piece of paper and a pen. Not long after that, Satsuki appeared with them and handed the requested items to Ryouta. When she asked what were those for, the patient only put his index finger at his smiling mouth and began writing. 

"Just make sure not to make a mess on the room" was what Satsuki said before she left for her other jobs. Ryouta nodded lightly, his mind focused on something else for the moment. Satsuki only said that as a mean of profesional gesture, and she knew Ryouta wouldn’t do something stupid on that piece of paper. He has changed after all. 

============================= 

_Dear Satsukicchi,_

_Thank you for reading this letter. And if this letter fall into the wrong person, please hand it over to Dr. Satsuki, our beloved mother. If not, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life! OAO_

_I'd probably get smacked by Daikicchi later by that sentence, hahaha. I'm asking this out of kindness, please get this letter safely into Satsukicchi's posession, because this is very important._

He inhaled again, taking in the precious breath of oxygen which he might not feel again later. The commotion in his room was making him slightly frustrated. Nurses here and doctors there, this dying man needs some space, he shouted in his mind. At times, his eyes can't help but glance at the only familiar face nearby him; Satsuki. Her face was the very definition of despair and anguish, and it hurt Ryouta to see her like that. He stared at the frantic Satsuki until she looked back at him, eyes in the brim of tears. 

"Smile, Satsukicchi," his moving lips mimed the words. Ryouta could feel his heart strickening against his ribs. It's almost time to go. 

Satsuki shook her head, tears finally fell from her sleek face. From the end of Ryouta's bed, she pushed her way to his side and held his hand tight. "Ryouta-kun," she writhed. 

_Satsukicchi,_

_Like Atsushicchi said, we really can feel it when we're near the end. I can feel mine already. But I'm worried about you, Satsukicchi._

_When I'm gone, who will look after you? I had promised Tetsuyacchi to take care of you. Now I'm going away, Satsukicchi, please, pretty please, with cherry on top, find a good life partner that will take great care of you. Because you are, definitely, our beloved sister. We want you to be happy, and all we can do is pray. Seriously, if Tetsuyacchi isn't sick,we had asked (coughFORCEDcough) him to marry you and make the rest of your life a living heaven. Believe me, this little group of ours really love you, Satsukicchi._

_So that's what I'm asking this._

_Please don't be sad when I'm gone._

Ryouta knew it must be hard for her to be left alone fighting in the world, and if he was to be given ten more years of life, he would spend it protecting Satsuki all the time. Seeing them dying one by one, Satsuki was actually the one hurting the most. 

He prayed to God, in his last moments, to give Satsuki, not just a good life, not even great, but an _incredible_ life. Because they knew, and He knows, that she deserved it. Satsuki had given her all in treating them like her sons, and it felt wonderful having someone scolding them like a grumpy mom she was. 

Another breath again, but this time a bit choked, since he's holding his own tears within. "Satsukicchi," he breathed again, " _please_ , smile…" 

_I still remember what Tetsuyacchi said before we go and see Seijuuroucchi for the last time. We will be in a better place, so that means we will be happy! So Satsukicchi, I can't ask you to come quick and see us (/oAo)/, but live your life to the fullest and then, when you come here, tell us all about your amazing experience._

_And also, if you still remember about the novel Shintaroucchi worked on, it will be attached to this letter. Well, I hope it will be in a good condition because Shintaroucchi might even sacrifice his life in order not to dirty the book. Um, I don’t mean it in that way. Crap, I'm bad at this ._."_

_Anyway, Shintaroucchi had asked us to give it a an appropriate title. I've read it. More than a thousand times. Also, from the very beginning, this novel was meant for Tetsuyacchi to read, but seems like fate has a better hold of life than us. I am the last man standing in this lone fight, and like Seijuuroucchi, I won't easily give my white flag. I'm glad I got to memorize most of the contents, and hope to tell them later about it._

The doctor's chin was wrinkled up, teeth biting her lips as strong as she can, because she knew the moment she let it go, her cracked voice will vomit a cry. She's trying her best not to be sad, but seeing Ryouta in this state was like seeing Seijuurou and Atsushi all over again. Finally, after almost a minute calming herself down, she gave Ryouta what was probably the most crooked and awkward grin. That's all she can afford for now. The edge of her lips can't lift higher, all this pressure and sadness was weighing each end downwards. 

Thank goodness, Ryouta understood her condition, and was satisfied with the Halloween-y smile she put on. He gave back a smile to her as a reply. And what a blinding smile that was, she almost broke into tears once again. 

His left hand grabbed a fistful of the blanket, and the other hand gripping Satsuki's hand tight. His back arched upwards, taking almost all the air he can inhale. Satsuki only rubbed his hand gently, heart praying endlessly for a good end. 

_In the book, we were led astray from the righteous path in basketball, and because of our undefeatable strength, we hurt Tetsuyacchi (or Kurokocchi. Any of them still sounds cute XD) without us knowing it. But I'm thankful, Tetsuyacchi is one adorable and determined man, he dragged us back to the light and even showed us the correct way of enjoying basketball, and I think it's only right to name this novel after him._

_No this novel won't be titled Kuroko Tetsuya, don't worry. That will be plain weird -.-"_

_It will be The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays._

_P.S: I know, I know. My grammar sucks. Stop nitpicking Dx_

Ryouta lowered his back slowly back to the mattress. His gaze glued at the female doctor with a smile still plastered. 

And finally, he exhaled his last breath. 

As peaceful as Tetsuya's sleeping face, the boy showcased his sleeping expression to Satsuki. She placed a hand on Ryouta's pale face, feeling it for the last time. 

_I love you guys too._

============================ 

"Nee, nee, Grandma! Do you still have the book?" asked a kid with a messy brown hair sitting on top of an old woman's lap. The grandma only nodded with a peaceful smile. "But by this time it'll be too brittle to be played with, but I can give it to your mom and she can read it before you go to bed." 

The children cheered. Some of them even swiveled their hands up in the air. The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays was their favourite story, and their favourite character was none other than Kuroko himself. 

"Mom, don't spoil them too much!" said a woman in her forties from the kitchen, dressed in a pink apron and hand holding a ladle. Again, the grandma only laughed. "I was only telling them a story, and they like it. What's wrong with that?" 

"The book about Kuroko again?" she asked again. 

"Yes." 

The woman giggled. "That is my favourite too. Kuroko-kun is such a gentleman!" and she turned around squealing like a teenage girl before it was stopped by a man in suits. 

"Which man are you talking about, honey?" The man glared. The old woman held her laugh inside, seeing her son-in-law getting jealous over her girl's fictional husband. 

"Oh Waka-kun, it's just Kuroko. No need to get all angry," the woman pouted, freeing herself from her husband's hands and left for the kitchen. Still confused, the said Waka-kun turned to the grandmother. "Do you know who is this Kuroko-kun?" 

"Kuroko Tetsuya, from the book," answered the old woman with a smile, short and simple. The man seemed relieved. 

"Okay, everyone. Lunch will be ready in five minutes. Sakaki-chan, Linda-chan, please make the table," called the woman from the kitchen. Two girls rose up from their seat in front of the grandmother to the dining area, and they star setting up the table as fast as they could. 

Even after fifty years, Satsuki was still good with kids, and teenagers, which made her won the title The Best Grandmother of The Year from her grandchilren. She could say, that was a title to be proud of, and she will definitely be boasting about it in front of the guys up there for at least one hour. She chuckled silently at the thought. 

"Mom, the lunch is ready." Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted with her daughter's voice. Satsuki nodded and raised her arms towards her daughter, asking for a help in lifting herself up. Old age really has it's quirks. While walking to the eating place, Satsuki kept thinking about the words she wanted to say to the guys, especially her Tetsu-kun. 

Because, God Bless, she had lead the most wonderful life and can't wait to tell them soon.


	9. Above The Sky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone had asked if I want to give this story a short sequel (and one of the reviewers even asked for a season 2 ._.) , so here is one fanservice for yah! I promise you, this one has no tears or anything! Unless it's tears of laughter. I can't guarantee that :3 
> 
> Disclaimer: *sighs* KuroBasu is not mine……BUT I REFUSE TO GIVE KISE UP!*shot in the head*

Ryouta: Tetsuyacchi~! 

Tetsuya: Please refrain yourself from jumping onto me, Ryouta-kun. 

Ryouta: Eh?! W-Why? QAQ 

Seijuurou: Your body is twice his size, Ryouta. Of course he's feeling uncomfortable. 

Ryouta: * _whines_ * I'm sorry… 

Daiki: But it's okay if it's me hugging you, Tetsu? 

Tetsuya: You don't talk much so yeah, it's bearable. 

Ryouta: Since when Tetsuyacchi become this mean? T_T 

Shintarou: You're the one who came here late, Ryouta. 

Atsushi: Yeah. We're having fun, then you just _had_ to come here~ 

Ryouta: * _cries_ * F-Fine! I'll just go back to Satsukicchi… 

Tetsuya: Now, now, guys. It's not nice to bully him so much. Ryouta-kun, come sit beside me. 

Ryouta: Yay! Tetsuyacchi, I love you so much! 

Daiki: Don't pamper him too much, Tetsu. 

Tetsuya: If we all bully him then he'll feel neglected, and maybe he could make a suicide in the afterlife a possible occurence. 

All: * _laughs_ * 

Daiki: But seriously, can we die in this state? 

Seijuurou: I believe we can only fade away now, Daiki. 

Shintarou: So, as Daiki and Seijuurou has less screentime as compared to all of us, I believe twinSlayer had planned something for these two to talk. 

Atsushi: Hah? Shintarou-chin, what are you talking about? 

Shintarou: For the next minute, we will let Daiki and Seijuurou do a bit of talking and maybe a review on the story. 

Atsushi: Anyone know what the heck Shintarou-chin is mumbling about? 

Tetsuya and Ryouta: * _shooks head_ * 

Atsushi: * _shrugs_ * Oh well, maybe he had a concussion in the accident that rendered him delusional. 

Seijuurou: So what should we talk about Daiki? 

Daiki: Huh? 

Seijuurou: Maybe an opinion or two on Ryouta's story of The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays? 

Daiki: Yeah that… One, the title was long and **lame**. Two, I can say I'm satisfied with the way Aomine was the Ace in MiraGen. It's phenomenal and unrealistic, and yeah that's what I was going for anyway. Lastly, can someone explain what the hell is going on here? 

Seijuurou: This is an interview between me and you for the readers. 

Daiki: What readers? 

Seijuurou: Readers of our story. 

Daiki: We have a story?! 

Seijuurou: I hate to repeat what I say but yes, we do have a story about us, Daiki. 

Daiki: Oh dang. If I knew, I would've shown off my basketball skills. 

Seijuurou: Suuure… Anyway, we're not here to talk about your nonexistent basketball skills, Daiki. 

Daiki: Hey! 

Seijuurou: So what do you think about our lives depicted in the story so far? 

Daiki: I wish I could've lived longer, but anyways that's not within my power. As long as I have basketball, and you guys, I think that was enough for me. Too bad though, Tetsu didn’t have the time to look at me one last time before I was buried. 

Tetsuya: * _sad_ * 

Daiki: Don't take it the wrong way, Tetsu. I just want to at least write a letter to you, but seems like death comes first. 

Tetsuya: I understand the circumstances. It's in the past now, don't worry. 

Seijuurou: Thoughts on Satsuki? 

Daiki: Her? She's like my sister, enough said. 

Seijuurou: Oh? Here I was hoping it was something more. 

Daiki: What do you mean? 

Seijuurou: Okay now it's my turn. 

Daiki: Can you stop ignoring my questions? =_=+ 

Seijuurou: I think my life was well-elaborated, and I appear in almost every event that twinSlayer wrote, so I don't mind dying early. 

Daiki: Although, you didn’t die **that** early. 

Seijuurou: I concur. 

Ryouta: But it feels weird without Seijuuroucchi though QwQ 

Shintarou: Ryouta has a point. 

Seijuurou: Because you lack a person in the group to keep yourselves in check? 

Atsushi: Exactly. 

Seijuurou: Seriously…* _sighs_ * 

Ryouta: Seijuuroucchi, Atsushicchi has learnt to curse! 

Seijuurou: * _shocked_ * 

Atsushi: Why you--! Such a loud mouth! 

Shintarou: And Ryouta always steal Atsushi's snacks when he's not looking. 

Seijuurou and Atsushi: * _more shocked_ * 

Atsushi: Shintarou-chin didn’t wash his hands after eating snacks. 

Seijuurou: * _mild heart attack_ * 

Daiki: Did you guys eat a proper meal other than snacks? 

Ryouta: Not really, we're out of appetite most of the time. 

Seijuurou: * _fumes_ * Tetsuya, I thought I asked you to take care of them… 

Tetsuya: * _hides behind Ryouta_ * 

Atsushi: Tetsu-chin also eats snacks on the bed before sleeping. 

Seijuurou: Stop… No more… * _rubs chest_ * Any more than that will surely be the second death of me… 

Daiki: Pfft. Putting Tetsu in charge of these guys was as if putting a wolf to watch over a hoarde of sheeps. 

Shintarou: More like a sheep watching over the rest of the sheeps. 

Ryouta: I wonder how's Satsukicchi doing though. 

Tetsuya: She must be lonely. 

Atsushi: Tetsu-chin, you know she's in love with you right? 

Tetsuya: * _nods_ * 

Atsushi: Then why don't you love her back? 

Tetsuya: It's not as easy as you said, Atsushi-kun. 

Daiki: Maybe you could try a date or two with her, and then ask yourself again whether you like her or not. 

Seijuurou: Guys, stop pushing Tetsuya please. Love is not something you can just push to people's hearts. 

Atsushi: The way Seijuurou-chin put it was as if you had experienced it firsthand. 

The rest: * _stares at Seijuurou_ * 

Seijuurou: * _clears throat_ * I might have crushes here and there, but it was not declared openly. 

The rest: * _applause_ * 

Seijuurou: What was that for? -.- 

Ryouta: Seijuuroucchi had fallen in love! 

Daiki: With someone! 

Tetsuya: A girl! Wait… It's a girl, right? 

Shintarou: Please tell us it's a girl, Seijuurou. 

Seijuurou: …. 

All: * _gasped_ * 

Atsushi: S-Seijuurou-chin… I don't care who it is! As long as it's love, I'll never see you differently! 

Ryouta: Yeah, you're right! That lucky girl!... Or boy! 

Seijuurou: * _chuckles_ * You guys are too easy to tease. Of course it's a girl. 

Tetsuya: Do we know her? 

Seijuurou: Nope, I met her during kindergarten. She's my teacher. 

Ryouta and Daiki: Aww, kid's crush! 

Seijuurou: Kid or not, I still loved her. Oh well, at least I experienced it rather than you guys. 

Ryouta: I have my first love too! 

All but Ryouta: * _intrigued_ * 

Ryouta: It is Tetsuyacchi! 

The rest: * _disappointed_ * 

Tetsuya: Ryouta-kun, I appreciate your feelings towards me but sorry, I don't see you like that. 

Ryouta: No, I mean, I love Tetsuyacchi dearly like a family! It's not romantic whatsoever! OAO 

Atsushi: Is there even any difference between the two, Ryouta-chin? 

Ryouta: Honestly, I don't know, heheh… 

Shintarou: Say, if you have your girlfriend and Tetsuya drowning at the same time, which will you save first? 

Ryouta: ( _quickly_ ) Tetsuyacchi. 

Daiki: So fast! OAO" 

Ryouta: Of course, he's important to me! 

Seijuurou: Okay, since everyone here knew how much you worship Tetsuya, let's just move on. 

Daiki: How about everyone here tell about their first wet dream? * _smirks_ * 

Atsushi: What's that? 

Seijuurou: I'm both disgusted and curious, but let's see the others' opinion. 

Ryouta: I don't even remember the last time I had a wet dream… 

Shintarou: Whether you dreamt about Tetsuya, or… well, it's only Tetsuya in your head. 

Tetsuya: * _moves away from Ryouta_ * 

Ryouta: Shintaroucchi, that's not true! QAQ And Tetsuyacchi, I never use you as my fapping material! I swear! 

Seijuurou: You swear in the name of Tetsuya? 

Ryouta: I swear! 

Seijuurou: Then he didn’t do it. 

The others: * _sweatdrop_ * 

Shintarou: Stop treating him as some sort of deity being, Ryouta. 

Ryouta: I can't help it! 

Daiki: So, wet dreams or no? 

Ryouta: Um… Yes? 

Seijuurou: I'm neutral. 

Shintarou: Just say you want to know, Seijuurou. 

Seijuurou: Well, I am interested, but I kinda don't want to know the details. How about you? 

Shintarou: Hell no! 

Atsushi: No cursing! 

Shintarou: Sorry. 

Atsushi: For me, I'm neutral, since I don't even know what that's about. 

Tetsuya: …… NO. 

Daiki: So two yes and two no? And one neutral? 

Seijuurou: So what about you? 

Daiki: Of course I wanna know! 

Seijuurou: Then that leaves three of us. Majority wins, so **start spilling**. * _Emperor stare activated_ * 

Daiki: Dang, Seijuurou, you're the real pervert here. 

Seijuurou: Everyone knows I'm pushy, and I wonder whose face will stick next to the term 'pervert'. 

Daiki: Tch -.- 

Shintarou: Are topics like this even legit here in the afterlife? 

Atsushi: What do you mean? 

Shintarou: I thought this place was supposed to be sacred and pure. And now what are we about to talk!? 

Ryouta: He has a point though. 

Seijuurou: Unless a thunder strikes beside us, I'm going with the original plan. 

Tetsuya: Then how about we whisper? 

All but Tetsuya: * _stares at him_ * 

Seijuurou: Look at the one who protested **No** loudly just now… 

Tetsuya: * _pouts_ * Do you agree or not? 

Seijuurou: Needless to say, it is a good idea. 

All: * _forms a smaller circle_ * 

Seijuurou: So Daiki, you start first. 

Daiki: Why me?! 

Seijuurou: The one who suggested first must be the trigger. 

Daiki: * _grumbles_ * Fine… 

_And it goes for almost one minute* **censored part** *_

Daiki: And that was it. 

Ryouta: That was… 

Shintarou: …rather… 

Atsushi: …vague. 

Daiki: Hey, all wet dreams work like that okay? 

Seijuurou: I heard about the rumour that wet dreams were supposed to show us who our future wives are. 

Tetsuya: Not clearly, for sure. If not, there wouldn’t be a lot of failed marriages scattered around the world. 

Seijuurou: It at least gave the dreamer the idea of who their spouse is. 

Atsushi: Now that you said it, I once had a dream about that one night at my room… 

_*forms a small circle* ***censored part***_

Daiki: Damn Atsushi, and yet you say you don't know what wet dreams are! * _laughs_ * 

Ryouta: * _blushed_ * I don't know if I want to hear more of it… 

Shintarou: *sighs* …What am I doing here, dear God… 

Seijuurou: Then that explains why Atsushi changed a lot during his stay at the hospital. 

Atsushi: I changed? 

Ryouta: Yeah. Your face is the most apparent. 

Daiki: Now that you said it, you do look much more handsome now. 

Atsushi: Really?! Thank you, Daiki-chin! * _hugs Daiki_ * 

Daiki: * _whimpers_ * And… Clearly… More strength too…* _coughs_ * 

Tetsuya: Atsushi-kun's dream was clearer as compared to Daiki-kun's. 

Seijuurou: Maybe it's for easing his process in finding his partner. 

Shintarou: Yeah, we all know how dense he can get in terms of relationship. 

Daiki: Said the tsundere. 

Shintarou: I am not tsundere-nanodayo! 

Ryouta: The more you resist, the more you're showing it, Shintaroucchi. 

Shintarou: Seriously, you guys… 

Tetsuya: I don't know if it's appropriate for us to display about our private dreams here. 

Seijuurou: It's okay, Tetsuya. This story is rated T. 

Ryouta: Guys, please explain why you guys are talking like that… o.O" 

Daiki: Ignore them, Ryouta. We will never know what smart people think. 

Ryouta: I am not an idiot! 

Daiki: I never said you're an idiot! 

Ryouta: Any way you look at it, you're totally pointing out that we're idiots! 

Daiki: Oh good. Embrace the idiocy. 

Ryouta: I don't want to! 

Seijuurou: Enough talk, guys. Next person, Ryouta. 

Ryouta: E-Ehh?! * _hesitantly gets into the small circle_ * 

_***censored part***_

Ryouta: T-That was it… I think… 

Daiki: You _think_? 

Shintarou: He could always imagine the rest of his dream and continue it until dawn appears. 

Ryouta: What?! N-No! 

Atsushi: You stuttered. 

Ryouta: That doesn’t mean I'm lying! QAQ 

Tetsuya: No one said about lying, Ryouta-kun. 

Seijuurou: And he blew his cover away like usual. 

Ryouta: _*covers face* *hides behind Tetsuya*_

Daiki: Also, the dream was pretty much described a girl… 

Seijuurou: …Physically close to Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya: That couldn’t be right. 

Shintarou: Maybe I was correct. The only one he ever thinks of is only Tetsuya. * _heavy sigh_ * 

Ryouta: N-no! D'x 

Tetsuya: Guys, please stop teasing him. His face is a tomato right now. * _chuckles_ * 

Seijuurou: So next is… 

Daiki: How about you? 

Seijuurou: * _snickers_ * The best is for the last. 

Ryouta: * _gulped_ * What do you mean the best? 

Seijuurou: * _smirked_ * 

Tetsuya: Please refrain yourself from describing something perverted with details. 

Shintarou: Yeah, have pity to Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya: * _gasps_ * 

Atsushi: I've never seen Tetsu-chin so red before. 

Tetsuya: * _looks away_ * 

Ryouta: Tetsuyacchi… S-So cute… OAO 

Daiki: * _holds Ryouta from pouncing on Tetsuya_ * Oy Shintarou, let's hear yours. 

Seijuurou: Good idea. 

Shintarou: W-WHAT?! 

Daiki: Come on, half of the group already done it. Now, **spill it**. 

Shintarou: *growls but went into the small group anyway* 

* _ **censored part**_ * 

Daiki: Eeh… 

Shintarou: What do you mean 'Eeh..'? 

Daiki: Boring -.- 

Shintarou: Excuse me?! 

Ryouta: It’s so traditional like that, Shintaroucchi. 

Atsushi: Yeah, nothing new. 

Shintarou: I don't know whether you're trying to compliment or insult me. 

Seijuurou: It's fun. 

Shintarou: Only two words of comment from you?! 

Seijuurou: Take it or leave it, Shintarou. 

Atsushi: So next is, Tetsu-chin's? 

Tetsuya: * _looks away_ * I-I don't remember saying Yes to this idea. 

Daiki: Story, **now**. * _glares_ * 

Tetsuya: F-fine… 

_***censored part***_

Seijuurou: Boy… 

Daiki: That… 

Shintarou: Was… 

Atsushi: Hot… 

Ryouta: As fuck… 

Tetsuya: * _blushes furiously_ * GUYS! 

Shintarou: * _snapped back to reality_ * Wait, what did I just said? 

Daiki: Somehow your story was like a novel, Tetsu. 

Seijuurou: Yeah, to be loved like that, your spouse is lucky. 

Ryouta: Someone who can love Tetsuyacchi as much as me. * _hugs Tetsuya softly_ * I want to know who it is. 

Atsushi: Let's go to the best part then. 

All but Seijuurou: * _looks at him_ * 

Seijuurou: Well, well. Eager to know what's happening in my head now, aren't we? 

Shintarou: Dear the mightiest deity, where is that thunder when I need it? 

Daiki: I hope it strikes once we're done. 

Shintarou: At least you still have a streak of faith in you. 

Daiki: Still, tell us Seijuurou. 

Atsushi: I'm waiting for something majestic or awesome. 

Tetsuya: I thought Seijuurou was a gentle person. 

Ryouta: Gentle but feisty, hmm… 

Tetsuya: Stop thinking dirty, Ryouta-kun. 

Ryouta: E-eh?! 

Daiki: We can read you like a book, mind you. 

Shintarou: So don't drool so much on this one. 

Ryouta: I never--Someone side with me here! QAQ 

Atsushi and Seijuurou: … 

Ryouta: Really? No one?! 

Seijuurou: So my story went like this… 

Ryouta: Don't leave me hanging like that! TAT 

_***censored part***_

All: … 

Atsushi: Seijuurou-chin… 

Daiki: I feel… warm. 

Shintarou: That's gotta be the gentlest story I've ever heard. 

Ryouta: That girl is so fortunate * _sniffs_ * Seijuuroucchi is one gentleman. 

Tetsuya: I agree. Any kinds of girls could fall for you like that, Seijuurou-kun. 

Seijuurou: Thank you for the compliments. I always tell myself that females are delicate beings, and I must take care of them carefully. 

Atsushi: Seijuurou-chin, make me your bride please! 

Daiki: No! Choose me! 

Shintarou: Stop it you guys! o.o" 

Ryouta: The bride got the best man in the world, who doesn’t want to compete!? 

Tetsuya: Seijuurou-kun, I can cook you the best boiled eggs man can cook. 

Daiki: Oh yeah!? Well, I can… uh… 

Ryouta: Seijuuroucchi, I can give you all my heart and body! Make me your bride please! 

Atsushi: Everyone silent! Anyone knows he will pick me! 

Shintarou: * _silently prays_ * God, please give me that thunder… 

_Just another peaceful day from up above…_


End file.
